Human of Man & Wars Crystal Gem!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: What happens when your friends are killed and your running for your life? What if you somehow find a way into another world where animals act like humans? A college teen does, she literally finds her way to the Palace door step. But can she survive life and what comes after all is said and done? Especially, in the forteenth century of a world not her own, without humanity.
1. Chapter 1! Killers

_**Human of Man and Wars Crystal Gem!**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Kung Fu Panda nor any of its characters. To tell the truth I didn't think I'd be writing a FanFiction ever on this movie but the idea popped in my head at 11 o'clock on Friday of Memorial day weekend May 27, 2011…While I was eating my breakfast…You know I never truly believed the statistic of scientific finding that in the mornings after you wake up and are relaxed and eating a good breakfast not in a rush you come up with your best ideas but now I actually believe it… LOL funny<em>

_I do own the characters Annalice__ Megwynne__ Sundet also her roommates Sandra Amy Leahelm, Kelsey Sammantha Kiddling, and Leah Patricia Maria_

_As well as the boys Steven Linden Mclson (Annalice's boy crush), Alejandro Ajorno Mehondra (Sandra's boyfriend), and Max Oyea Shafer…_

_Note that this chapter I decided to split in two…That being said the Furious Six and Mast Shifu will appear in the next chapter which will be posted along with this. Thank you and enjoy_

**_Context Warning_**_: This chapter (split chapter 1+2) has language that is not meant for young readers, it is pretty harsh, however is only in there because of the scenario, please note that this will not be any routine to follow in the story, for one thing it took me a long time to even right this chapter, I even had to watch certian movies in which had such scenarios similar to this to get the words out, mostly I took friends advise on what to write (there the ones who told me to have language from most characters and noted what would be said), although it was hard since I dislike swearing in general, and have never sworn in my life... It only seemed realistic at the time for these two chapters with the things that happend for certian characters to use words and language even harshly used language to show their characters side or rage to a situation. **Note** in no way should you judge the rest of the story by the languarge used in the first two chapters as this is only going to be in these two scenes, the characters who would swear are out of the story and the bad guys may use a small word or two in chapters to come, however my main character is not swearing after these chapters as she was never meant to, my friends only suggested it for the situation she came across but I am not letting her swear any more (as I only followed their advise but never meant for her to truly swear and still don't) if she does it only will be little and not that bad.  
><em>_**Second Context Note** This chapter is very discriptive and gory it was pretty hard for me to write I changed it over ten times since I wrote it due to the gore (again I took notes from movies or CSI, NCIS, Bones etc to discribe the wounds and scene better as it was really hard to even write) on how to describe the instance for I'm not a gorry person and it was super hard to write just be warned if your affected by such things as gore and near death sinarios I suggest not reading this chapter or when I have my third chapter up jumping there... Also I suggest young readers under 13 to not read this story (just like PG-13's usually are) as the fight scenes will be discriptive and many other things may be too PG-13 for younger children. I would like to thank a reader for reminding me and pointing out the fact that I did not have this note up, I'm sorry on not having this warning up sooner and hope to not have discouraged anyone..._

_Thanks for beings such wonderful readers and I hope you enjoy this story... :) _

_Please Review, Review, Review_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Run for your life:<strong>_

* * *

><p>The plains of the Yakima valley in-between the farm town of Ellensburg and the city of Yakima Washington, gleamed a gorgeous golden rays as the Spring almost Summer sun gleamed off its gorgeous wheat and hay fields of the farmland and untamed unlived hills. While the mountains not far to the west, dark silhouettes glowed in a purple haze with the last bits of sticking white pearled snow glowing a heavenly pure white.<p>

In between these two cities there was a medium but well known school known as Washington Mountain State University. However, many of the teens and adults of this University were not caught in the beauty of the rolling hills, painted looking sky, or the mountains that seemed so much like they were painted by Van Gogh in this mid afternoon.

For you see most were running and cramming the last bits of homework they could, studying their brains out, partying or packing since finals weeks was a week away, most of the campuses occupants were getting ready to head home for the summer.

Everyone else in this mountain university, were preparing and actually saying their last goodbyes to people they may not see the following year, or even see with so many Seniors graduating. There were the teens who made parties in order to remember their last days with their roommates or friends while others went and just had a good day by hanging out and watching movies together.

Back in the glistening town of Ellensburg that owned the school, there were many teens taking their weekend leisure at the local ponds and creaks that lay in several areas around the farm town.

The farthest one being in a park like area surrounded by dried brown and flourishing green grass, some Red wood tree's and plenty of oaks, and the luscious green bushes. The water blown by the slight wind was such a relaxing sound, as it gleamed so brightly in the sun and was so wintery cold water, any one would enjoy such a sun on a hot Spring June day at such a pond, if only folk lore didn't tell tales of certain disappearances in this exact pond.

The problem was most people did not go to this beautiful pond because of the old road and how you had to walk through a forested bushed trail that is quiet over grown to get to the amazing crystal glazed opaque ice cold lake. Everyone rather be in public having their own good time near town where they would not get cuts from brush just to have peaceful splendor in a secluded lake or pond.

However, at this beautiful pond know as Misty Mystery Pond, were four college girls in different sized bikini's, and three boys of different heights all muscular in structure, who were splashing and laughing in the cool relaxing water, that is all except one gorgeous women men could call a human siren for her simple beauty that could kill a heart.

This human angel with brown wavy hair, had whiter skin then normal humans and the princesses yet child like demur, if you were besides her you would have thought, besides her being a college student or height of 5'5 ½, that she was a elementary school girl. Her eyes glistened like a green gem and her red pinkish shiny lips, glowed if not glistened just like the sun they even shown without makeup in the sun's rays as if she was a angel living on Earth. In anyone's eyes even with the small bum she had and small baby fat stomach, she could be seen as an angel from heaven or a beauty to keep forever young.

This gem began walking up the rocks and grass to a large grey bolder in the shade of a large oak tree, on this rock lay several towels. When she approached this rock she grabbed one that seemed to have the Hawaiian them to it.

This elegant beauty, wrapped a hibiscus themed towel around her body with a little knot to make it a skirt around her hips and began to head back towards the bushes, not without sliding her neon yellow and neon turquoise blue colored flip flops. The angel girl, turned with a heavenly smile waving to the two brunets and one blonde, who are laughing hysterically as the three guy friends chased them.

The girl sighs relaxed and happy for the gorgeous dream like day. She almost feels like she's not even in her home state of Washington but she feels like she is in the state of California in particularly, she felt like the little girl she once was playing in the Redwood State park. This child looking girl loved the Redwood Park so much, she would even swim in a park close by surrounded by red wood trees, swimming in the pond near her cousins Mikey and Chris's house.

As she watched her roommates and their guy friends she couldn't help but feel like this moment was a home video, it was simply so serene she was surprised they didn't bring a camera to capture its beauty. The girl stood near the exit enjoying the image trying to save it in her mind, she was watching of her roommates/best friends, the guys, and her roommate Sandra's hot beau Mat.

A tall military shaven guy, with his tight muscles and very hot but not to tuff face, a demure of a soft spoken, sweet, romantic, trustworthy, and caring guy. Who had short brown hair and such an adorable face any girl would die let alone swoon over. Looked up to the girl that he had swoon over the moment he first met her, in wonder to what she was doing at the exit and longing to follow her.

"Anna where ya headed?" He asked hoping she'd invite him to tag along

Anna smiles up at her roommate's friend who she had a secret crush on since the Saturday she woke and walked into the kitchen to get some water, and she saw this hot quiet boy asleep on the ground using Kasey's Round Bamboo chair pillow as his bed. He was so hot that if she had her phone on silent and with her she would have taken a picture, and sent it to all her high school friends.

When she had this moment of seeing such a hot handsome figure sleep, she turned and was so quite to pour her water, she just stood their looking at him hopping this was real or if it was a dream she would never wake up. That was before she felt tired enough to tell her that she needed to sleep more and walked back into her room. When she woke again she thought he was only a dream however as she walked back out of her room that first meet to fix her hair. She turned at the sound of a man coughing only to see this boy awake, watching her, and smiling like every girls dream guy. In truth he had woken, but sat bored until this angel girl came out of her room and had the sun light dance around her frame like she was to fly away, he choose in the time before he coughed to secretly watch her not wanting to let the girl leave his sights. When they both caught eachothers eyes that late fall day, both Anna and him were smirking, that is before her roommate Sandra walked out and smiled happy they finally met and how Kelsey and her tried so hard to get them to meet.

Anna could not help blushing that day and every day since when they both were together. She even smiled out at this pond in the sun, letting her body irradiate with each glowing smile she allowed to corrupt her face. Anna remembered them talking well about an hour that morning, her flirting most of the time, and how she wished she was not stuck with homework that fine fall day, she wished homework would not keep her in her room, all she wanted to do was be out in their suit lobby with him. However, this was the first they saw of each other, since then and she could not help smirking and smiling with him, every time he threw the glance of longing in her direction.

Almost since Annalice saw him, they both could not help smiling like the sun at each other by the idea of being in the same room together, and so close.

"Oh hey Steve yeah I'll be a sec I'm just resting maybe drawing for a bit." She slips on her swimsuit over dress that was white and made from a towel like fabric halter, it made her gleam all the more and made the scenery seem even more Californian for no matter how Washington state it truly was.

"Hey Leah is it alright if I sit on the back of your truck to cool off for maybe thirty before joining you guys again." Annalice asked looking up at her beautiful model looking tough structured roommate Leah with her perfect medium long hair that was wavy when wet. The girl turned to her and nodded her head, not having the breath to talk as she was avoiding being splashed.

'K see you have fun.' they smile and all say in unison knowing there sister like roommate liked her time sometimes and loved nature. However, they scream as they complete the statement as they begin attacking the boys in an all out splashing war. All but Steve splashed back, as Steven watched the happy girl longingly with a smile as she slipped her flip flops on so gracefully, turned around, and disappeared like a vanishing angel through the brush glowing so brightly as a star in the Heavens. Then his best guy friend Al splashed him and he could not help but scream and get back at him laughing and forgetting at the moment about the girl that he crushed on.

As Annalice made her way through the thick brush, she came upon a charcoal black Dodge 2000 pickup. She walked listening to the cool breeze and singing "I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh I'm walking on sunshine and don't it feel good hey." She bobbed her head and stepped to the musical beat of the song happily singing and having fun in her own company.

Anna reached the back trunk and pulled down the trunk side. She quickly grabbed her yellow Ed Hardy bag with some blond girl on it and grabbed her iPod, sketchpad, pencil bag, and earphones.

She unravels her towel and gently lays it along the open trunk quickly plopping her body along the towel and laying down in the sun. She hummed happily to Beautiful Morning as was her occasional hyper self would sing such a song in the afternoon.

Anna smiled as she put her iPod on shuffle which began to play A Whole New World by LMNT, she laid down to soak up the sun and its rays, happy that only an hour ago she put on loads of sunscreen otherwise she'd be burning big time like her usual east burning self. She bent her legs, and turned them on her side in the stretch like pose resting her sketchpad on her hip and took out the thinner pencil she usually started with.

She thought about the sounds outside and the birds, the cool wind. She felt like drawing anything, however had no idea what she felt like drawing, when suddenly it came to her. The rolling haze in the mountains, the un-realness of the day and the pure Californian likeness of the early afternoon pond surroundings. She sighed in joy as she began to draw this.

Laughing as an image came to mind that she had been thinking of since this morning, and wanted to draw. This image was of a boy she had began dreaming about since she came to school. The all of a sudden irony hit and made her have laughing fit, she began to draw this handsome boy when ironically Girlfriend began to play on her iPod causing her to have such a fit of giggles. Like always when she drew scenery she could not help but draw someone that was like herself in it, but then she could not help drawing this guy behind herself image. At first, she wanted to draw Steven, but then she just started doodling and more hair came to mind before she thought of this black haired tall dark and handsome man that stole her dreams each night she kinda thought , and the image was in no times on her paper, exactly as she dreamt him appearing in front of her very eyes from her very hand.

She drew more and more finding the boy looked more like a black haired Orlando Bloom, she giggled knowing she was one of the few people in her friend group who agreed he was cute but did not have a crush on him.

During her time doodling and relaxing, back where the group was trying to win the game of water wars boys vs. girls. The three boys had gone underwater to surprise the girls when suddenly a big booming voice sounded that they heard even from underwater and fear struck their faces, as this booming voice was creepy evil laughter.

The girls who had been laughing and playing the guys games even stopped and froze looking to the woods as the three boys came up besides the girls.

"Max you should never have talked us into going here. You know perfectly well this is a gamming park and that's the main reason no one goes here!" Sandra screamed hitting the tall brunet not much different from his friend only taller and much more robust with deep blue eyes and large lips and ears. He just stood there and allowed his girlfriend to hit him several times in the chest out of rage as she makes angry growling like noises almost like she's about to shriek her lungs out at him.

"Now we can get killed if someone doesn't look before they fire!" She shrieked knowing if she brought her hunting gun from home, she would have shot him in the head for this.

"No Anna!" Steven gasped and yelled being the first to move "She probably won't know what to do if she's moving through the woods and someone mistakes her for an animal." Steven told the group, with terror shot in his eyes, he had true feelings for this girl he found an angel of God. If it came between her and death, he would put himself in the way to save her life.

He rushes out to the shore trying to grab his sandals quiet drastically as if he knew his secret crush had her life threatened and he was the Superman to save her, even though she was the type who never needed a hero, he would be that hero even if she refused his rescue. However, as he rushes to the brush trail, some shots are fired out into the water.

"Did you ever know why not too many people come here?" Al asked with his blond hair hanging in his face as he wisps it back unsuccessfully. He is stiff out of fear and looking at where the shot had come from after rescuing Leah from its targeted area and pulling her with a large push to the center of the group, out of the way of the bullets that came a moment later.

"Na ah….Why?" The three girls stuttered out almost like they were cold. Their eyes were as wide in utter panic, and they all had slow pacing breaths with racing hearts, none of the girls knew of the legends this pond had, most of the college boys knew, as they would try to scare each other with stories of this place.

"I grew up around these parts and heard rumors of strange things happening in this lake and that people disappeared some never came back the ones that did were registered as crazy speaking of."

"The others?" Kelsey asked, without looking away from the direction she saw the gun come from.

"They were crazy talking about weird things that are only known in fantasies and fairy tales…But I don't remember the rest of the stories, this doesn't happen often…I think it was more common like when my parents were kids or their parents were…it was like another Zodiac killer… You'll have to ask someone else about the others and the whole story…next time... but… But I'm thinking someone kills them…"

"So you suggest running for our lives?" Kelsey asks more as a statement then a question.

"Uh hu." Everyone agrees, that is all except Steven who ran through the brush the moment the guns went he was scared for Annalice's life and would take the bullet if she would survive.

"Then let's go!" the girls yell as they rush to shore, then franticly scrambling to get their shoes on.

The gun firing does not stop, it just barley misses Maxes head. "I think we should head to our cars."

The teens all nod agreeing with Max, and rush through the brush trying to get back to the truck.

Suddenly bullets come through the thick blackberry bushes to the side of them, continuing to fly past their bodies nearly hitting anyone of them as they keep following their traveling direction.

"Ok more than one has to be shooting at us there's no way…" Sandra said with her beautiful golden blond locks with light brown highlights bouncing behind her, however being interrupted by Leah's friend Al.  
>"What the Fuck…shit!" came Al as he dodged a bullet "You think…" he was about to ask if there was a possible mistake and these hunters only confused them for some animal as the bushes were really high they could blur someone's sight, but silenced himself at the ear piercing cry that came from behind.<p>

All of a sudden, a high-pitched cry of pain is heard, and the sound of someone collapsing is heard, indeed one of the now five teens collapsed to the ground behind them. This was no mistake to be a girls scream, as this scream the four female roommates had heard before, a night one of them came from a ex-boyfriends house after being physically abused, for this scream and sound belonged to Kelsey.

As the five teens turned, they indeed saw a pencil legged perfect model figure with long strait dark brown hair and the perfect tan, huddled crying on the ground with blood around her. Kelsey was shot in the leg and was bleeding horrendously. All the same, the group found it no surprise that their friend was cussing out of the pain as if a threat to the basterd's who shot her "Shit fuckers they'll here from my stinking shitter ass hole lawyers who will bitching make them kiss my ass."

Al chuckles as he lifts Kelsey "You always have a way with words." He said as he smiled down at her trying to cheer up his friend, and began carried her like a groom carries his bride.

"Shut up and run!" she screams in bloody murder, scared for her life and killing the smile on Al's face, he suddenly becomes series and looks like a soldier in battle fields of war, as he fallows Kelsey's order. Suddenly more shots are fired as one scathes Max he groans but does not allow the others to know how much pain he is in.

It felt like the teens were in a battlefield the shots were so near only they were not aiming for their heads.

Before any of them knew it they had split off, none of them were on this path, nor were any of them near each other, all they were doing was trying to avoid the many bullets chasing them.

As minutes passed, each one of them had been hit; some were still able to run while others were down, with no one around to help them. Those who could still run did anything to avoid being a shooting target to lunatics, by diving this way and that, throwing things so they could escape the invisible or hiding hunters that strangely on the hunt after them.

Only Steven, who had a head start and escaped the hunters sit by his fast flee escaped the lunatics for the most part, however as he had been almost shot at on the regular trail he made a round trip to get to the truck.

His heart melted with joy as he came out from behind several thick-mated bushes and saw the tall Dodge black pickup truck that was extremely muscular. He leapt for joy knowing she may still be here and in his grasp to save her life.

However, he was not all the way out of the clear a sniper was near the brush he just passed through knowing he smelled a human. This man raised his sniper riffled and quietly aimed it, while Steven moved forward with a smile of gold on his face. All too soon the shot with its sound blocker was pulled, the bullet flew through the air, making contact with human flesh, piercing its way right bellow the boy's lungs, thankfully not hurting any major part of the body. This shot was obviously made by a trained sniper as it was obviously meant to make the boy incapable of going forward, but not kill him.

Steven did fall, he however refused to scream, and one knee was on the ground bent to help him get up while the other was kneeled on the ground. He began breathing deeply in and out, while obvious dibbles of sweat fell from his head, and he allowed a grown to penetrate his mouth, he knew the angel inside this truck would not think of the screams as any more than them playing, and trying to scare her. He knew she needed to see someone.

Steven's thoughts were of her, and what would happen if they got her, he knew his life may be over soon but not hers anything but hers, for this would be his dying act he told himself to save the women of his life from a horrendous death to get her to take the truck away and to safety.

His breaths became deep as the sun gleamed and the sparkling balls of sweet drooped from the handsome figure. Steven would not let this be the end of him not without saving Anna, for all he could see was images of her being killed in any way by these very psychos, this gave him strength. He held his wounds and grunted as she slowly pushed himself up growling in the pain he felt. Suddenly he was standing on both feet and lifting his feet which felt like moving cinderblocks. Managing to take a few feet forward, he step making this man seem like the Incredible Hulk that would not be brought down.

However what he didn't see coming was the sniper watching him, baffled by the man's strength quiet unsure on what had giving him such inhumanly strength. As this hiding sniper saw the strong teen reach the trucks hood he raised his run and readied the weapon, aiming it right in the shoulder blade, only to see the strong teen fall a slight bit foreword. Only to grown and push himself foreword by using the truck for balance.

However, as hope filled his eyes, Steven felt a utter stinging sensation in his leg as they bent forward and made him fall backwards, bleeding upon the gorgeous green grass bellow. Water filled his eyes as he knew there was only one thing he could do scream for his crush to run and hope she hears and does run from this place before she too is killed by mad men in these woods. Steven looked to the sky seeing the amazing sun above knowing it would be the last thing he'd see in his life, only having this sun remind him of Anna, and show him all their times together. He could not help but smile and as he kept his thoughts on her, he let out a scream of pain, a scream of warning, a scream of utter death. This was a scream that could awaken a sleeping man, awaken a hibernating animal, and startle anyone out of a daze, for this was a warning to a love.

Steven however, was pulled away back into the brush before anything, or anyone that may be in this truck and not seen by the lunatics could get up. The only good thing out of this was the snipers believed they had every one of the teens, except for one they believed fell down a large hill, into the rushing river below.

Luckily, for Steven his prayer was answered, Annalice had heard his scream, but did not recognize or mentally note sound as a scream. She only thought that she heard a bird, even though she looked around her when she slowly got up, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She only came to blink and yawn, after her drawing she had fallen asleep in the cool hot afternoon sun and was enjoying every moment of her time alone hearing her IPod and some of nature.

Problem with her and sleeping was that she slept like a log, it was almost impossible to wake her, she could fall asleep to her television, which she did on purpose believing the almost unnoticeable sound brought her more interesting dreams. What she had no clue of was that her friends were shot, and she had slept through many rounds of shooting bullets. Annalice had thought for years that if their was ever bullets shot near her while she slept she easily would wake, and maybe she would if she wasn't listening to her IPod, however it was all the same and this proved even bullets couldn't wake the sleeping beauty that would now be in for a big surprise.

Annalice let her eyes adjust back to the surroundings and get back to being awake, she did not think she had been asleep to long and decided to look at her phone to see what time it was. However when she took out her phone she felt shock that she was sleeping well over an hour and thirty minutes and now the time was 3:10 PM. She knew she had been relaxing in the sun for forty five minutes before she fell asleep, and felt that now she should begin to head back to her friends, knowing there was a chance they'd be worried by the fact that she took over two hours to rejoin them.

She quickly turned off her iPod, stuffed it back in her bag along with her headphones, which she groggily took off her head as she still was in her tired daze. She jumped off the truck pulling her flowered beach bag made of fake plastic yellow leather towards her and off the truck; she then reached for her pencil bag and made sure no stray items remained in the back of the truck before closing it up. She then took her spiraled notebook she was holding with the other arm, and closed it carefully up; making sure no stray papers fell out. Lastly, she rolled her wet towel she was holding along her left arm and folded it up, stuffing this last item into her bag and smiling at the sound of the nothing sounding on this happy beautiful day. It was strange that a girl who could always find the creepy moment, and notice the eeriness in certain kinds of silence did not notice the disturbing silence.

Annalice sighed to the peaceful surroundings, wishing she did not have to leave this peaceful moment and place she actually wished she could stay here in this moment forever it was so joyful and peaceful rarely did she think such a beautiful quiet place was around her school otherwise she would have come here to study it was the perfect place for her to relax and think.

With another deep sigh, she took a deep breath in and spoke to herself "Hu well I guess I should head back there probably wondering what is taking me. I have to come back here before we all leave, especially with them, I think I fell in love with this place." Anna swung her bag over her shoulders and began to trudge along the path she last traveled. She had not noticed the birds absent chirping, nore did she notice the only sound in the air was the gently blown leaves and the wind. Annalice was so dazed from her afternoon nap that she did not see anything strange in not hearing her roommates and guy friends shouts and playful banter in the air.

She smiled taking in the scenery and walking forward; a brown rabbit strayed her path but raced the other way when it saw her. Anna could not help but laugh she loved rabbits and nature in general she just found it as to wonderful of a day to even think that this rabbit could be running from something else besides her.

As she continued coming along a final brush she noticed Kelsey's flip flop on the ground. She laughed thinking her hyper roommate probably lost it chasing one of the guys for doing something to her. She rolled her eyes with a small smile and chuckle knowing this would not surprise her, she guessed at the moment Kelsey was off trying to kill one of the boys for bothering her.

Annalice sighed and shook her head knowing her friends may not even be in the water knowing her roommates if the guys did something to all of them, they were at the moment on the hunt and making sure they hunted them down while getting back at them.

As she came across the still water with some of her roommate's towels and items strewn here and there, she thought nothing less then what she figured happened. Annalice quickly took her dress off letting it fall on the ground dropping her back and stepping out of her sandals right here, to walk along the grass and rocky banks of the pond.

As she went around to the rock that went further into the pond and had no rocks directly bellow it only the deep water, she began to climb on top and move her way all the way over to the edge. Annalice, slipped as she moved across the rock her bear feet, but as she took a deep breath in and balanced herself, she was able to gracefully make her way all the way across. Once at the end of the rock she took a foot forward as was the traditional prep stance in diving from such an object, and began pulsing with her arms swinging back and forth while heals gently went in the air as her arms came forward. Once she counted to three, she quickly sucked in air and dove into the deep cool fresh water. As she swam underneath the water as graceful as a mermaid. Annalice emerged slowly coming up for air, as she had made her way directly to the middle of the pond that was just as large as a lake.

She started floating on her back relaxingly pushing herself in the water, as the cool breeze blew the trees in such a angelic cool lullaby, that she would not dare fall asleep to in the water, although she allowed herself to gently close her eyes and go where the water took her. Annalice knew her roommates if they did not get lost would be back soon or in an hour at most. There was no reason to worry or spoil the relaxing time. She just let the water relax any stress or worry she may have and take it all away in its gentle rocking moving motion.

Anna did not notice any eerie feeling hanging in the air, nor that there was someone hiding far away watching her be so graceful and joyful for the beautiful day.

In truth, more than one hidden figure was watching her; these figures had just come back after taking care of the rest of the teens making sure there was nothing left that could arise any suspicion. When they saw an elegant glowing beauty, which to them was an angel or siren calling them to drown in the depths of the pond. However, they all knew their orders, only for now would they sit and watch, hoping for a small show of something from this beauty. They would have their fun when the time came for now they would enjoy a stunning creature of the Heavens enjoy the day and have her fun.

After what may have been thirty minutes at least long enough that the sun hung a long shadow from the trees over parts of the pool of water, Annalice felt it was best to head a shore and figure out why her roommates and guy friends were not back from wherever they had strayed.

As she got out, she twirled her hair around as to strain the water out of it before letting it hang on its own, then walked past the small rocks then moist grassy area to where her bag and towel were. Annalice took her wavy brown hair out its pony tail so gracefully and angelically, if a guy was near he would be gawking at the lovely figure in the gleaming sunlight, which unfortunately for her there were several checking her out and watching her Hollywood beauty. She reached for her towel in her bag and wrapped it around her drenched hair taking out any extra water that reeling would have missed.

Anna held her hair in a bun as she slowly, gently and gracefully like a gorgeous slow motion video wiped around her neck and chest getting the water gently off her since the guys were not around to watch. She did this more model like then she would if they were around she didn't quiet like guys staring no matter how cute they were, even before puberty it just felt weird to her.

She finally let her hair fall into the crinkled stuck together locks as she re-placed the towel back in the back neatly folded up. She then reached down to her white halter over bathing suit dress made of towel like fabric.

Little did she know that a few of the men watching her crept forward at her bend to get her dress, some of who were drooling in their hiding from such a move and small sights of what lay beyond her trunks.

That is when a sudden eerie sound movement of someone walking closer to her made it to her ears awakening her observational self to the disturbing silence of her surroundings.

She knew if it was her friends doing this that she would not let them freak her out, so she easily slipped her cute sandals on both her feet with such a bright smile that made her glisten more than the water and shine like the sun. Knowing this would tell her friends she heard them and the jig was up, if they were truly around her with childish intentions.

Annalice looked back to the water and the beauty of the day the glorious Godly gifted surroundings, taking them all in so that she would always remember this place even if this was all dream. She sighed before grabbing her bag and making her way back through the path of bushes thinking nothing could take away from this day she had time with friends and amazing time to herself she was going to pass her finals like nothing. Everything in life was going her way and there was not a worry in her mind even if the air seemed uncanny.

Suddenly her shoe caught on a tree branch slipping out and forcing her foot on the forest like ground, which she gave a disgusting look too. But it was not just the ground that was disgusting to her, her foot landed on something wet and mushy, she simply prayed to the heavens under her breath "Oh Lord please don't let this be what I think it is do not let it be animal piss. Please anything but that it was a wonderful day please do not let it be ruined by that as I am the one to always have that happen please Lord please." She pleaded in her prayer, it was like her to be as unlucky to be the one who would unfortunately find the animal poop and have stepped in it, this seemed to be something that like to plague her on the worst occasions.

She winces down at her foot, refusing to look at it and feeling like puking as her stomach began churning. She is thankful a pretty clean tree trunk sat next to her, so she plopped herself down on it after grabbing her left shoe and crossing her leg on top of the other leg. She sighed and looked down at if praying; keeping her eyes harshly closed, ready for grossness as the feel of throwing up was approaching her throat she felt the harsh acid already damaging her vocals creeping ever slowly up.

"Ewe" she cried slowly opening her eyes to look down and thankfully finding a leaf on her foot in the way. She looks away, pulling away the leaf like a band aid, while the throwing up or burping feeling made its way to the back of her mouth. "Ewe, don't be gross just water please just water or tree sap."

As the last bits of the leaf are pulled off, Anna slowly looks to the leaf and her foot. At first, she feels relief not realizing the color of the item on her until a second passes and dread fills her face, as her already white skin and face turns ghostly white.

She feels all the saliva in her mouth drains out of her evaporating into nothingness and make her dry as the cold air fills her body and makes her shiver. Annalice has shock if not realization overcome her face as she realizes the wet stuff on her foot is bright red fresh blood.

As Anna slowly looks up to where the blood was she feels like running to a bathroom and puking, as her memory flashes to heading to go swim again and finding her roommates zebra striped shoe, as the spot she stepped in was the exact spot the blood was and the sandal was found.

Her heart raced as she started to see white and black spots her mind was racing and panicking as to what could have occurred. She almost fell off the trunk and backed into the tree behind it. She felt like hyperventilating but she could not take her eyes off of the spot.

Anna's mind told her to run but her fear told her to go back to the water and act as if she did not see anything and was just looking for her friends.

For the few times in her life she followed her fear that was racing through her mind and telling her to go back to the pond, listening to a made up instinct that told her the car keys were in her friends bag at the shore of the Misty Mystery Pond. Therefore, she would have to go back first.

As Anna slowly rose placing the shoe back on her foot she tried to take the grimacing look of what she saw off her face before turning back into the bushes. But she could not as her instincts were telling her she wasn't alone and someone or something was watching every move she made since she returned almost an hour ago. She finally caught the eerie silence of no birds sounding and flashed and idea that the rabbit was bolting not because of her but someone else.

She gulped and knew if she did not go somewhere, she might as well say she was trapped and dead.

Anna thought of nothing to get herself to look as if she was not in shock. Very slowly, as if frozen, she carefully moved her way away from the blood and back through the thick brush to the water banks ever slowly not caring about the scrapes she would get from doing this.

Deep in the shadows of the tree's and woods to which the extremely muscular and strong figures lay watching around the pond banks, the leader was silently growling "Everyone regroup back at base, you stay with me the rest of you go, she's just one girl we can handle her on our own."

"Yes sergeant."

Within minutes everyone had cleared out except for these two figures hiding in the dark "Make yourself ready to attack"

"Yes sir…But I also bring word that some of the guards saw her find the blood, she knows something happened its best to go now."

The air was all of a sudden cold and it was like someone was taking Annalice where she knew she should not and didn't want to go. However, her body was not hers but at the hands of someone else going the opposite way that any instinct should tell her to turn back around, only to have the sight of blood controlling the path in which she traveled, for now she knew something happened to her friends. The thing she did not tell the others is she had also been told the stories of this pond, but being who she was she never truly believed in the tales of the disappearances, just blaming drunks and runaways for such a place having a bad rep.

Anna whimpered slightly after she finally made it out of the brush and came to the gray shaded water in the late afternoon sun. "I…I…shouldn't be here…we….we shouldn't have come." She sighed under her breath about to cry.

She sat along a rock near her roommates bags and just tossed some rocks along the water, completely unsure of what she was to do, as her knees sit up along her chest, she was waiting for anything she was waiting for them, she was waiting for the killers to come find her.

Suddenly as an hour of fear passed by her and it was near five in the evening she finally heard a sound of movement, it was sudden rustling in a bush near where she enter. As she finally gulped her voice shakingly asked as it held onto the blood shot eyes of fear, "Guys..."

No response to her question as a minute passed, no birds were chirping, but she was positive she heard deep uneasy unsettling breathing coming from somewhere behind her, something was not right.

She turned her head towards the rustling sound and shook her hands for her bag, trying to reach for her tazar her parents gave her just in case, but instead her hands wrapped around her can of pepper spray, she accepted the item her hand had found and brought it slowly out of her back will her hands nervously shook.

She gulped again as she plopped the lid off while she shakingly quietly asked in utter nervousness "Sandra…K..K…Kat…Kat…Kelsey….L…Leah…"

No responds "Guys…" she shaking gulped as the can she was holding gave away that she was shaking slightly in fear "A…Al…M..Ma…Max…S…St…Stev..Steven….An…An…Anyone…"

She thought she heard a cold malicious chuckle or growl from behind, which made her gulp and slowly slide of the rock carefully walking back towards the sound, she was entranced like Christine is with the phantom of the Opera, she had to know what lay beyond and was watching her. In fear, she stopped inches from the brush looking almost like Bell in Beauty and the Beast when she looks at the torn picture and sees the face. Although her legs barely worked after this point, stiffened with fear, they stopped working but she showed her bravery in her stance, even though this made her more desirable and beautiful.

Finally she got her feat moving and began moving backwards although it felt like she was moving cement blocks.

"I…I'm….I…I am warning you I have pepper spray and a taser and I'm not afraid to us…use them…do…don't make me…please…don't…don't come near me…" she winced and whispered the last part knowing under everything her voice was starting to crack.

A cold laugh echoed the surroundings while birds flew out of the tree in the distance from this sound. "We both know you couldn't use that or defend yourself girl now why don't you put down the spray and just allow us to come near you unlike your friends here."

She looked shocked but then went defensive "What have you done with them you fucking bitches, you want me to shiting fuck ass sun of a gun, put this down, ha forget it bitch ass hole bastards, put this down. Why don't you shove this up those asses." She made the middle finger, and smirked not caring what they did to her for that they disserved it. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOMMATES BITCHES I'LL KICK YOUR FAT DUMBY ASSES IF YOU STINKING HURT THEM."

"Ha like you should know we took care of them long ago there long gone and you won't find them nor will anyone."

Another voice sounded closer to her she almost could have sworn she heard his psycho telephone like deep perverted breaths, she suddenly turned her spray in his direction as he spoke "That puss tried to run to that fucking vehicle he wouldn't' give up it took us a lot to get him down he almost made it to the door…" The hidden figure made a slight deep laugh "But I suppose he wasn't trying to escape but warn someone we never saw… you… I bet the freaking scum bag loved you cunt and he was trying to be a shitting dush ass hero."

Shock came to Annalice's face, followed by cold white dread; her stomach flipped like it was horribly empty of all acids. "No Steve…Steven no." she said almost like she was going to cry. But suddenly her foot backed onto a wet rock and she fell backwards as she tried to gain her balance she became horribly unsuccessful and landed sorely on her butt.

Anna let herself crawl backwards, her back dragging along the rocky ground, until she reached a small tree that was blocking her from moving any father backwards. The demented men who stuck to the brush and shadows only laughed at her attempted strength of a fight, flee, and sign of bravery. More finding her klutziness in such a moment extremely funny.

Annalice did the only thing she could and lunged foreword for the can of pepper spray, that she had dropped, before getting up by using the tree for support. As one hand helped get her up from the ground, the other held the pepper spray, she felt like she was in some scary movie she wanted to be no part of.

The closest killer to her laughed the words "Pathetic." As his partner laughed along at the pitiable attempts of a fight or bravery against the two of them when she was obviously scared, and stood no chance, she was just a mess that should give up while she still could.

"What did you psycho cunts do to him and my friends?" She said as demanding and brave as she could gaining all the bravery she could muster no longer showing fear in any part of her she was through being scared if she was brave and a fighter it was time she showed it to these's frags and teach them the person they should never have messed with.

"Oh nothing more than this place is, they'll never be found and neither will you." The other hidden figure laughed deeply and darkly into the air.  
>"What…what do you mean?" she gulped confused, however more curious then scared standing as tall as a mountain while speaking as bold as a lion she was looking fear in the face and laughing at its face.<p>

"Well I'm guessing no one has told you the legend of this place you know this place, no one returns for one reason, but let's just say they disappear forever." She winces knowing they were maybe some strange mob killers who disposed of bodies here and just came upon her and decided to kill them."

"Why's that?" She bravely asked again out of strength and courage without fear.

"OH you'll see." The hidden monster near her chuckled before she revealed, what she hid behind her left hand, and had been waiting to hear one extremely near. That in her left hand had picked up a good-sized throwing rock and as soon as the guy close to her talked she smirked like a con who got all the answers they needed, knowing they did not get what she was doing. Especially when she grabbed her pepper spray she had secretly grabbed the rock she spotted and was to us for self defense. She was good at sneaking and hiding things from people, especially with her acting skills she just needed to keep them talking while she got herself ready to hear one near her.

"Eat this perverted cunt killer dush." Anna, tossed with her right hand in her 'crazy pitchers arm' easily to cause damage in the direction of the nearest hiding man. Before, knowing if she had hit him, or even succeeded, she used this planed distraction to make a brake for it in the first area she could.

She ran as fast as lightning, from what she was saving the moment she plotted her possible escape. It was only twenty yards from the tree that she leapt into the thick brush far away from the monstrous men, knowing she was going to run until they gave up, if they ever gave up.

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA, <em>

_Will Annalice make it out alive? Let alone make it out? Will she be captured or worst? Check out soon (actually the chapters going ot be posted along with this so you'll find out if your reading this._

_Please Review Review Review, I will like at least 2 reviews before I continue adding chapters._

_Also please Subscribe or Favorite story if you really like it._

_Or if you like my writing subscribe to me or add me to your favorites._

_The next chapter will have some interesting turn of events._

_More interesting is the fact that Annalice sees someone that she doesn't expect. Something's happen that she can't understand the only question is Will She Make It?_

_Ok so here's the hint, the Furious Six and Master Shifu will appear in the next chapter…Also note this story is a thrilling epic tale with even more epic battles so stay tunned._


	2. Chapter 2! Survive

**_Chapter 2: Flee for Your Life With the Angels that Guide a Life!_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not at all own any of the places in the Kung Fu Panda movie, nor do I own the rights to the Furious Six (Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Po, and Crane), Master Shifu, or Master Oogway<em>

_I do own the rights to Annalice Megwynne Sundet, her Grandfather (Carl Smith Sundet), Her biological mother Emily Lacey Just, and her father Neil Taylor Wayne. Also I own the hunters/snipers (whatever you want to call them) although they won't be named ('yet' giving an evil smirk and laugh while raising an eye brow)_

_This chapter find out if her flee will work or if she comes to other ends._

_Again the Furious Six make their entrance in this chapter._

_GREAT NEWS NOTICE ON NOVEMBER 17, 2011... Well finally I've gotten myself out of my fog thanks to a fan fict author... But that will be explained later.. My incredible news has to do with my newest picture on Deviant Art... Go to .com/art/Kung-Fu-Panda-and-Woman-The-Wind-Beneath-My-Wings-269537474 I have a picture that goes with htis chapter (Yes I'm finally in Drawing 1, my teacher understood my kind of drawing the first day, I'm still jumping for joy my Memento Mori was one of 5 of a class of 40 I think she liked... Anyways my Memento Mori doesn't have to do with this story, but thanks to me getting bac in the swing of things for this story I'm bursting out my art stuff and drawing all these scenes for this story of chapters long since written or newly written. I also wanted to let everyone know, eventually I have planes on making a few YouTube videos with my Kung Fu Panda drawings related to this story... SO be ready for that I have song selections all ready thats why I say be ready for several... Funny I can't tell you anything without spoiling what's coming poo :(... Oh well you'll love it, don't worry I'm posting soon. I just had trouble going back to the story cause I wrote all these medical things and I knew I had to research to make sure I said them correctly, though some text in chapter 3 will also be more, um... Well scientific sounding in a perspective I give, (I'm great with writing stuff scientificly and ironicly we recently went through stuff in classes that delt with what I was needing to look up or type in the correct medical or scientific wording sorry I'm not saying it as well right now had a late night am tired and am busy that's one reason I wasn't able to return and change things or even update I appologive for thos of you waitng I'll have it up soon)... Back to the pictre, It's done in Charcoal and all surface Graphite, though it's not entirly complete I will be copying it on art paper and using my watercolor pensils I always like giving my black and whites out as I've always been good with those and had trouble coloring cause I like the way the black and whites look to much... ;)... Anyways sorry this is so long... Just saying check it out sometime... I was goign to do a side view but changed my mind, hope you don't mind. Also note I have decided recently to do what I was wanting to do even when I posted this, I changed the bag she had slightly its a duffle more mimicking a sports duffle, but still Ed Hardy bag style so it's mimicking to bags I own that I complined and thought looked good together... Also note some characters looked better when I used my extra soft woodless graphite though like charcoal vines it easily earased and faded so I had to redue everyhting in charcoal (I used soft its easier to erase and correct mistakes. Also sorry Mantis is a bit off I never could get him to look right even with the picture infront of me... I'll work at it.. Maybe color will help..._

_Note this chapter has harsh swearing, and graphic details of injury and close to death experiences. Young readers or people affected by such things need to be cautious, aware, and know they were warned _

_Thanks to reviewers I'm attempting to quickly change the often used fraze 'beautiful'... the only time that beautiful is in here is discribing a flower (Which is somewhat reffering to her, but mostly the beautiful fraze is meant for the flower or tree the flower may represent her but its how the characters describe the flower that should be dead...) besides that the fraze isn't used. I'll try to see where I said it alot... I'll get a betta for this story so I can try to avoid that in the future things like that tend ot slip my mind on occassions_

_Also note I have a scene in here that was sort of revised from a sertian conversation in a favorit movie of mine and I want to see if anyone could guess which phrases they are (Hint its a disney film) I will reviel what phrase this was in the next chapter or two, a certian scene in this chapter was added because of how it would fit and rewatching the film gave me the idea, although the scene I have is not at all like the way the phrases are used or played out in the scene in the film their from, its more to just cause I needed a certian flow in the story and watching this other film and seeing a certian phrase got me to relize that it was the flow I needed and helped me add a better end to the split chapter... Thanks and please guess I want to see if anyone can get it correct before I tell you... ;)_

_Review Review Review please…_

_Have fun reading and thanks you for being such awesome Readers….I hope you enjoy… ;)_

* * *

><p>She knew if she tried to call the police it would not work at this pond, as this park was known to everyone as the only park that never had service. Even if the pond had service it would not matter if she called the police, the park was outside town but up a large hill, they would never be able to get there on time , for once in her life she was on her own and alone, trying to survive.<p>

Annalice ran deep through the forest not knowing where to go but hearing one of the guys cry forty five seconds after she filed and tricked them. "Fucking cunt shit slut bitch I'm going to kill you for that, better yet I'm going to make sure you wished you were never born or I killed you already. You get your fucking ass over here."

Only a few seconds later a cry of angry pain was heard. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to fucking fuck you, you're not going to see a shiting light of day…I'll teach you where your fucking place is… I'm going to fucking hunt you down. Your dead to me…you hear me slute?…I'm going to break you hard without remorse, I'll enjoy fucking you…you hear me?"

Tears silently flooded Anna's face the worst thing for her would be rape, that and her friends dying when she could take their place, but it seemed that horrendous fear came true and now she had one thing to protect herself from, if not death. She would make sure they killed her if they captured her she would never be rapped.

Suddenly long shots from someone who was definitely well trained like the military, shot through the treed area.

One suddenly made contact with her arm but she bit her lip to not make a single sound to give away her location and distance. As she knew he was shooting out of anger and not of site or sound of her because she had such small feat that barley made sounds as she walked, the size of her foot being a three in children's was quiet surprising for her age but it could also be a gift especially when it came to sneaking around. She was able to keep quiet as she taught herself as a child to suppress pain if she hurt, tell people but to not show it, and this helped her keep quiet.

"You know what I'll do to you when I get my hands on you…I'll make you my fucking bitch and will fuck you every night hard that you bleed, you hear me? I'm going make you bleed every shitting night and will not allow you death, you're going to be my bitch till the day I die. You will be no better than a prostitute and I'll make sure the other men fuck you harder than me so you'll be no more than a whore. You hear me bitch? You're going to suffer for what you did you'll have no prayers left and will be broken...you'll learn your ass place."

She started panting as gun shots kept randomly being shot and she knew she could not dodge them all.

"Please Lord help me!" she cried in a whimper under her breath "Oh Lord, please."

Tears welded her face "Dear lord Jesus, help me please now, don't let him get me I don't want to be abused….I don't want to be raped please don't let them get me. Please Lord help me escape them I need help I won't die not like this….not become someone's sex slave I'd rather die than that…Help me Please dear Lord Jesus Please."

Anna felt like tears but at the moment she knew she had to run like she never ran before like she actually liked to run a lot. She was trying her best to push herself and felt the tears of crying, she did not want to believe her friends were gone, she did not want to believe that Steven was gone, she could not help but pray to the Lord that they were alive and them being dead was not at all true. "Please don't let them be dead save their lives Lord save my friends."

As she kept running she thought that it would not be as bad if she was captured and tortured into a sex slave as long as she had death near and could find meanings to end her life that would be better then living knowing she alone survived.

However, she shook herself out of these thoughts, as she could never think that it was crazy she was better she would fight all the way and not give up. She continued to run as the angered bastard still shot anywhere he could threatening her more and more about what he would do with her being ever so descriptive in his rage, with how he would do it and even as far as when he got a hold of her taking her their while his friend watched and giving his friend a turn or having them both rape and weaken her together on either side.

She was more angered to what he said but she could not ignore what he said and had to run like she could get away, run to never let them have the chance to hurt her like he described, she only let it be what gave her strength to run harder and farther. She started to focus on the rounds or the gun this man had or both men had and she figured that they had machine guns with the never ending amount of bullets they used.

Suddenly as she felt like crying she felt it, a shot went right near her chest and abdomen, she knew she should be dying or that she soon would be dead. As Annalice felt the hit she let out a "Eh" sound from the impact as her body had rocked forward but she did nothing to indicate that she was in pain. Instead, to keep herself going she rushed through her bag tossing the pepper spray back in and found her extra shirt.

In her daze and in her pain, she ripped this plain hot pink shirt in half trying to have this be what could help delay her bleeding in her abdomen. A smaller section she twisted and placed in her mouth so she would not give away her position in the case that she cried or began to scream in pain. As she ran the hardest she could, Anna applied pressure on her wounds she knew enough from her grandparents who fought in the second world war and her grandma who was a nurse in the war that in such cases it was best to apply pressure till you could care or examine your wounds.

Anna jumped behind a large tree, and let tears roll down her face making her check completely wet. "Oh Please let me be anywhere else but here….I don't want to be here not here…."

She looked to the trees in front of her "I won't let them get me." Then Anna as if in a trance looked in front of her, her green eyes for a moment turned the crystal diamond blue she was born with "Let me escape" she whispered before she shook herself out of some daze. What she did not notice was her voice echoed through the forest quiet creepily, and the wind picked up, when she had said the words her clothes and hair had blown around her and her eyes bold dark rims, let out a bright shiny white ringed light that was invisible to all except to her, and traveled forward to stretch wider in dimension, and stayed in front of her.

This light from her eyes formed a large glowing ring that only she could see.

Annalice was surprised in wonder of how the large ring came in front of her having no memory of such a thing arriving in front of her, and she reached out with her hand, only to have it feel warm and soft, and as her fingertip touched this glowing rim, the light became bright and sent a small beacon somewhere unknown.

Annalice suddenly saw a bright light floating to her, it was round and white all around, she did not know if she was dying or seeing thing but she knew she was about ready to collapse her body felt dizzy and she was seeing spots. Her breathing was heavy and she could barely keep herself standing, the one reason she rested against this tree.

As she mysteriously saw the light, it seemed to grow and split to several other light balls all the way around her, she had to put one arm over her eyes to be able to see. However, as she watched these figures they each seemed to grow into life-sized beings. A few had amazingly white flowing princess like dresses, she could not make the figures all out entirely, but she knew what she saw beyond the bodies attached to their backs were heavenly white glistening gleaming wings "Angels" she whispered, while she could tell several of the angels smile and nod, some women gave slight laughs.

Annalice recognized a few faces but was unsure, while two unparticular looked very similar to her but she could not figure out this reason, it was a blond handsome man and a gorgeous angel with amazing long soft blonde hair.

The women approached Anna without speaking to her. The other figures all walked to the glowing ring and put their hands on it, the object began to glow inside the rings and Anna could not help but watch stunned by the actions being done in front of her, she could not understand any of it.

However, as Annalice almost had to completely cover her eyes from how blinding the now completely glowing circle became, the women smiled and kissed the young adults forehead, this in turn allowed Anna to see without covering her eyes.

"You have to go through there my Annalice." It was when the women said her name in the way she did, a memory she did not know she owned or ever could have flooded her mind, it was minutes after she was born this golden blonde angelic women was smiling at her and telling her the same thing.

"Mom!" Annalice replied shocked while the women smiled and brushed back the young girls brown hair behind her ears. This women was indeed Anna's mother, however not the women she counted as her true mom, but this was the women whose blood flowed within her, this was the women who had once cheated with her best friend who also cheated on his spouse and this was the result of a sinful night. An angelic girl was created from sin yet full of life and strength.

The women gave a slight chuckle. "You must go through the circle you see in front of you, they won't give you mercy if you stay here." She chuckled and Eskimo kissed her daughters forehead "And I very much can't see my second child raped by some sick perverts, your too sweet for that and no daughter of mine is wrongfully treated, abused or raped I've made sure of that."

"Why?"

"It's your doing…You can't stay here…you're in a way part of two worlds…you've held the bond a long forgotten treaty and long forgotten wisdom all these years inside you."

"What…what do you mean?" the starry eyed girl asked as the handsome blond man that she occasionally had dreams about since her childhood, came along side the women and held her. "I'd say this is the first time you've been able to see me."

"Wait Dad?….are you…you are both dead, I thought you both were alive?"

"Hu…we would be if the same men who are after you didn't come after those who were protectors of a secret that binds both these worlds, an alliance and ruling long forgotten."

The girl looked confused and looked up at the amazing angels, it was no wonder as a human she could have such a demure.

"You have something we need to tell you." The women began.

"You see my sweet daughter…You have a lot more to you than meets the eye and I'm afraid it's because of what I was, just like my mother , her father was and so on….I'm not allowed to tell you as you are not yet ready, you have to discover a lot of who you truly are on your own. Nevertheless, I will be besides you each time a new thing you will be confused and shocked about occurs, this shall not be the last time we meet while you are still living and when you are healthy."

The man puts his hand on her shoulder looking at his daughter who has his strength and courage yet her mother's fighting spirit and perfectionist nature. "All I can tell you is the rings you see before you were done by you, but I cannot tell you why that is or how you did, as I'm afraid you're not ready to know."

"What? No way that's'" suddenly the father places a finger on his daughters forehead and holds her hand.

'_You shall remember more than this in time….But you are not just any human, not like you or anyone else thinks you are, your more incredible then you know or give yourself credit for. I cannot tell you mentally you are not ready for any of this, you will learn soon very soon, and when you do, you must know that you must prepare for an incredible journey, when your time comes to completely know everything you are.'_

'_Does anyone else know what I may be then or what this is that I may be that you are going to tell me about someday or shall know, is there anyone else who knows? _Annalice looked to the strong handsome man in hope she was not thinking much on what he told her to hints of what she may be. No she was more amazed at watching the heavenly creatures she once knew when they were living humans moving around, the halos on their heads glowed and looked like the rings she saw seconds before. The heavenly look was what she always wanted to see while she was still living to know it was all true and there were real angels, to know what they truly looked like with her own eyes was a dream come true.

"_I'm afraid my darling daughter few do, those who know will not ever tell you, till you know yourself, the others are in hiding. Those in hiding stay hidden for the reasons so many people with the burden of their family ancestors were killed, by similar men before you. If these ones that survived the hunts came out of the closet and found you, they'd be re-hunted and most likely killed. To answer the true intent of your questions, I will answer no your parents, families and close friends never knew, if they had well." _

The model like angel smiled and looked up with a perky smirk while she telepathically spoke to her daughter._ 'Well I'm sure none of them would have allowed you to come near here, nor would they have let you go off to college, you may never have been left alone your parents would have been more overly protective then they currently are for their only child._'

'_Wait you speak of these men that killed you hunted you or similar ones. Does that mean I'm the reason my friends and even I am dying or dead?_'

Her parents looked grimaced by their child's words, both held each other and looked to the other angels. Her grandpa with white hair and tall height of 6'2" still over towering her like he did when the girl was a child approached his granddaughter, he still looked like a mix of Clint Eastwood with white hair and Mr. Rogers. "Bapi" she cried quiet happy over the person she saw die, was the same man that her childhood was changed to living more mature due to his death, she didn't care that he was still dead, it only mattered that she got to see him again though she felt her dad would need to see Bapi to believing it was not fare she saw him and his own son did not get to.

He smiled and opened his arms as the young women he lasted had touched when she was only eight, jumped into his arms and he laughed and spun her around without a problem, he still saw his little actress granddaughter asking him to swing her higher on the wood swing set during her childhood.

He set his grandchild back to the spot she had leaned against the tree and looked just as grievant as her real parents looked.

'_My dancing princess, they don't know now but it doesn't mean they will not know in the distant future, never let them see your birth mark it will lead them to the answer they seek and your life will easily be taken, hide your mark from site not until you can defend yourself better than this." _He smirked recalling how she had thrown the rock; he had been a military sergeant in world war two and aviation instructor to the pilots going to war. He smiled as his grandbaby that moment had thought of the training he gave her, and she remembered every inch of the training he gave. If he lived longer, she could have taken the monsters down with her bare hands.

'_They won't know but your mark will give it away, your friends all have marks that will give away the secret that connects them to this as well. As for you seven coming here, that was a simple mishap and coincidence, the matter that you were attacked was just for being seen while they were around, they take the usual lives or enslave the average human they come around in the several places they travel._

Her father looked at her with a strong strict expression in his muscular face. "_However, my sweet daughter, where you are going one will know….you see he may not know about it now but he will know soon. To tell you the truth he will know many months from now, knowing you, you'll try to hunt him down for the answers you seek, but you can't for he will be forced not to tell you, bound even these are things you have to learn on your own no matter who may know around you.'_

"_How is that_?" she asked giving a slight look of confusion and curiosity to the father she had hated and still did not completely care for, due to the creation of her own self being a horrendous sin against his wife and her mother's husband. This was a past before her time, that Anna had utter distaste for.

"_Because, I will tell him for one reason that is part of my blessing upon him."_

"_Wait what are you talking about why would you bestow some stupid blessing upon any man in my life when you deserted my bio mom for your wife, did you even tell her about me you jerk." _She looked angry finally releasing all the anger she had for her father that was a dush in her opinion and only thing she got from his decision was parents she wished to be her genetic parents.

"_No I'm afraid and utterly hate the fact that I did no. However, while I was still alive I told my sons about you and they've watched you closely along with your sister from time to time, but I can't say more then that on what they know about you."_

"_Why in shit hole would you give a man a blessing when you never cared to see me born?"_

"_Being an angel I can't get mad at what you said nor deny that I wanted nothing more than to not have had that night and be torn by guilt for the years I lived after that. However, nothing hurt me more then not seeing you born, not seeing Alley give birth to you, it hurt me not meeting your parents not being there for your growth, your laugh, your first word. And I regret I never realized what I longed to see till after I was killed. You were a blessing and my angel I never could see, every night I prayed for you and wished to go back to that night to see you. You are my blood and my gift that I should have agreed to see. I hate myself even in heaven for not telling my wife one time about you. I would give any man a blessing for the daughter I wished to have been there for, my child who never loved me and I know hates me for my sins and mistakes, I still pay the price by feeling that hatred every day, I would feel the same hatred if I knew my father did such a thing. But any man disserves to receive the proper blessings from the father who loves their daughter more than the heavens."_

"_I don't get why any man I affiliate myself with needs a blessing__."_ Anna crossed her arms and huffed looking away from her father she would have a hard time forgiving if she ever accepted an apology and forgave him. She was not the type for grudges of any kind, however the only person she ever held grudges for were the two in front of her, most of all the one she never forgave completely to this day in her heart, the man before her that made so many mistakes she had no clue if she ever would forgive him completely.

The man laughed at his innocent child, she was a child on the inside he knew it, but it was her clueless moments that gave him the memory of what he was like when he was alive, for she was more like him then she could know. "This should be quiet obvious to you my sweet dove, you truly are such an innocent child if you can't figure it out, hu, it will come to you in time… I just can't tell you more than a hint of such…And to tell you he will be a great man for you in your life and I'm proud of what this will be. Your not to know of who this guy is till just nights before I come to bless him, as the Lord has asked me to do and I excepted knowing what he is and will be in your life." Water formed in the man's eyes as he knew everything that would come between him and how much his little girl had grown, not to long from now she would be twenty two years away from the age her mother and him were when they had that one night.

Tears formed ,as he saw the body of his beautiful Cinderella dying in front of him, the act that the angels she once knew was to save her life. However, seeing her as crippled from the shots and still a child killed the handsome angel's heart for he still was her father and seeing his child hurt young or not would hurt him no matter where his relationship was with her. Fear of his human self-still lay inside as he feared for the life of his girl, this moment and for the future. She truly had no clue what she was to face, none of his children did, but this girl would face more than any of his children, the reason she was chosen for such a fate and carry such a heaven burden was for what she could take, she was impossible to break, stress barley could affect her, for this she was chosen.

He just hated to think what came upon her and was to come upon her, could very much be the end of her, he wished to save her from her fate but it was her path she was to take and not his to decide and save her from because she was destined to save people and she needed to save help protect good.

The man's voice echoed in her mind as he was telepathically speaking to her. "_Your siblings and you are the last of a generation of humans I can't tell you about but in time I will come to you and we will discuss this. Hu, I can't let my first daughter die especially to men who wish to harm her virginity I've helped keep those kind from you and I won't stop now." _He smiled, as the girl in his view was always a little angel of the stars and heavens she was created from their sin but she was so precious and sweet. Their daughter was the one chosen to carry an old destiny of his family. She would have a heavy burden to bear he only hoped and prayed that death would not befall her at such a young age and she would come out to live.

_Annalice realized that she was not feeling her wounds through this whole event and wondered what could have happened. She looked down and saw her body fallen "What? What hap…happened did I die?" She asked her blood parents shocked at what she was seeing before her, she truly thought she was conscious._

The couple laughed and looked at their own little angel. "Sweetheart, you only fell unconscious you're not dead, we put you to sleep so you could see us, however you must get to safety soon we were only allowed this moment with you. However both of us are glad we had the time we did. What I must tell you is you have a destiny none but you can control, one that goes on another planet that's not earth that you must live on another planet."

"I can't go…not with everyone here what about all I care for…My life."

"You'll see them again I promise." Her father laughed with his best friend at their sweet little girl "But if you don't go I'm afraid you're worst nightmares will come true all I want is my children to be safe now, please go!" He kissed his daughters forehead and wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you, and will arrive to help you through the occasional powers."

"Powers?" she asked confused she thought she was human, but as she asked that question, the figures became blurry, and she shook her head. Suddenly she was shaking her head as she was still standing against the tree but coming too from almost a strange dream or reality. Just as she thought that what she dreamt moments before was only from her imagination. That is until her eyes came out of the blurry haze and she looked to see the glowing circle before her that seemed heaven sent. Anna double-checked the reality of what she was seeing by rubbing her eyes and pinching herself, yet sure enough this was real and she was seeing the orb that appeared before the angels out of nowhere. However, a sudden pain was brought to her attention and she saw her chest bleeding and the side of her waist, she could not help but hiss in pain from what she was feeling, quickly replacing her hands on her waist and wounds to lessen the bleeding for a few moments.

Anna fell against the roots of the tree, at first not being able to move forward or up, only finding herself sliding down further whining and gulping. Annalice could not help but cry to the sky's, she cried for her friends, as she cried in pain making several sounds of total agony. Nevertheless, as she heard the killers approach she gulped the words "Dear Lord please save me now." Calming her breaths and ending her tears with one last sniff before they were in earshot of her.

As she heard them get nearer she found all the strength of a thousand men consume her and she slowly glided herself up against the back end of this thick tree. The wind slightly blew her loose long bangs in her face, as she slowly breathed in and out listening to the sounds around her. Annalice closed her eyes and listened to stillness.

The strength that Anna had to get herself up was beginning to dwindle as her legs felt like collapsing. She let some breaths out of her mouth, but stopped all sounds as she heard a twig nearby only twenty yards behind her snap.

At this sound her eyes flew open as she looked out to the light in a stair down like manor, she breathed once more in the quiet air, began to let go of her weight on the tree. As the branch snapped her body found the strength of ten brave soldiers fighting a battle she was finding every inch of bravery one being could have and wielding it in what could very well be her last moments. Finding some strength to keep her panting, sweating and dying body up away from the tree with her consuming bravery, she gulped and panted still in pain, while she stated quietly almost as if expecting an answer from someone alongside her, "Please help me."

As she stays still like a Greek statue, a small bead of sweat trickled from her forehead down her cheek and to the tip of her lip to which it dropped, and splashed on the ground, not comparing to the constant beads of sweat overtaking her back as this one was so elegant almost like a signal for her to make her move. As she listened to what she believed was the bead of salty sweet hitting a leaf near her foot, she pushed her weight forward propelling from her back leg, and she lunged herself in the last strength she had forward towards the bright circular light in a hast for her life.

However, she was filled with absolute dread, when her ears heard her attempted killers or raper's behind her click the readied guns and all of a sudden the big booming noise that would hurt anyone and strike fear in anyone even those as young as children, for both men had shot at her.

This time neither missed, as one shot scraped against the side of her abdomen and the other went into her other leg.

As theses metal objects made contact with her body she greatly winced, before seconds later letting go of what was keeping her from screaming and letting her scream be heard. Annalice's scream was so high pitched and filled with deathly cries of fear and agony that anyone for miles would hear it and those for more than fifty yards away would have to cover their ears in pain.

By now, it was too late for her shooters to even capture her or harm her anymore as her hands now reached the light and felt the warm heavenly feeling of the light against her so comforting and homely, it could put a baby to sleep. Her whole body began to dive into the strange light, Anna knew wherever she was going she would die or was going to die for she was shot too badly for even the best doctors of her world to save her, all she could do was mentally pray for the Lord to perform another miracle on her and allow her to survive.

As the light encircled her like a womb holds a baby she was shot at fast speeds out and without knowledge of where she was headed. Anna only knew the moment she stopped she felt a hard gowned below her laying down body

Suddenly, she felt wet concrete and rain coming upon her body as the she landed was currently facing nightfall and harsh thick rain. Anna's good arm she brought forward right in front of herself, and began using it to drag herself forward slightly, to where she saw small streams of light in a very fancily decorated building window behind the shade curtains.

Little could she tell or pay attention to the detail of the building and see that it was a palace, to be specific it was an Asian styled building design and most likely some Chinese palace.

"Ah" she cried and made a hissing whining sound while her body would not let her journey any further along the concrete, she felt as if she was dying. Annalice swallowed out of her pain "Ung." She sounded as she tried to swallow the pain but could not it was to agonizing to think, she withered and held her stomach trying not to think at all about it.

Anna slowly turned her body over to its back she knew she was losing blood and lots of it, she felt it under her body and crawling warmly slowly down her skin from the gunshot wounds.

"Help me…Please!" Annalice managed cry out although anyone who heard it would have to be a fool not to hear the agony and pain inside her voice. As she was clenching her abdomen in pain and crying, finally aloud in hard sobs from all the anguish and stress these wounds were causing her body. Although, she attempted to pull herself forward more, she could not move any farther, she hurt everywhere and would get nowhere in the constant feeble attempts they were hopeless attempts of life.

She was still panting and even thought it was raining, she could not feel less dizzy then the strength her dizziness had over her this dark night, the world was becoming a hazy cloud while her senses of feeling dwindled every second to nothingness. She had to admit to herself this was the end and she would die in the welcoming rain that Eponine from Les Miserables sang, Annalice sang lightly and in pain to the night "_Don't you fret my loved ones, I don't feel any pain a little fall of rain can….can hardly hurt me now. You will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain will ma…make the flowers grow"_ She couldn't help but wince in pain as she sang and her chest burned like hell.

Annalice rolled over and tried to push forward a little more, finding this still as unsuccessful as before, she finally went back to laying on back and cried to the pitch black sky that filled her face with nice cool rain balancing out her hot sweaty body drenched in sticky sweat and sweating from her accomplishments of running and pain to which she suffered. "Help me…please!" she cried softer to the night, knowing no one could be around to hear her that this was the end of her life and she had to face it.

Her body became so weak that her voice started cracking and sounded as frail as a pregnant women after birth, or a boy kicked in his private section. As she was taking in the pain knowing it be her last feeling she knew, she let a last plea escape her lips soft and dwindling in sound, it was strong enough to carry through. "Please someone anyone help me please."

Annalice cried before finally allowing tears to flow with the rain from her face soaking into the concrete grown below drowning in the unsalted rainwater. She had to face it her short nineteen years was what her life was made of, she would not be a college sophomore nor a detective she would die young and in her teen years she would die a virgin without a boyfriend ever being in her life.

As she rolled on her back, one last time breathing became harder and she started wheezing her breath as the world and rain around her swirled she turned her dwindling gaze to what seemed to be stares leading down to the ground bellow; however, she still had no clue how she came here through the light.

Suddenly Annalice saw lights, reflecting off the large puddles near her, the windows behind her had light in them, figures had moved as their shadows were caught in past their blinds, and a large booming creak was heard. Nevertheless, she was to injured and week to turn and see what it was she just knew as she saw a shadow long, followed by several others long shadows join the shadow that obtruded this light that stretched in front of her and past her body, she knew someone was coming, not knowing this someone was also what she could think as a something.

She heard some feet walking along the wet concrete, splashing through the water, as someone a woman voice gasped. "Hu, Shifu theirs blood and lots of it…the creatures dying."

"Oh my gosh, it's a girl and she's injured, she looks to be…well barely alive…Will she even make it?" Sounded a very concerned female from nearby.

An older wise voice sounded "But how did she get here with such injuries?"

"I've not seen injuries like that before." Another voice that was deep sounded he sounded professional like a doctor.

Someone's hands, or what felt like hands for what she also felt was feathery strong fingers and arms that were so strong and smooth, she felt simple kindness in their hold. This strange figure grabbed Annalice while she was lying on the side and rolled her into his arms.

Anna's eyes were not working and everything was completely blurry, all she could make out was that his arms were nice and warm a soft as feathers like his hands were actual feathers. Whatever he wore was fury in a way, and he was tender while something like a human hand with fur touched her legs as if he was getting ready to carefully hold carry her with the other man who was slightly holding her in his arms, refusing to let her go. "She looks to be dying." A voice from the man she thought was getting ready to help carry her and be the person who would help carry her lets as to not injure her injuries on their further.

As she looked up at the strange blurry figures she could have sworn there was human character and animal characteristics to their looks, she slightly looks to the man holding her and though she can't make much out she see's a hat and yellow, black and white, his eyes however are what she finds kindness and can't help staring at. She softly and almost without any sound obtruding her, said the exact same words she pleaded alone moments before any one rushed to save her. Yet, in this moment where death was more then at her door but breathing down her neck and the pain was swelling like never before; her voice though soft, was as week as the highest key upon a grand piano. "Help me…please." It weekly spoke as the ability to do anything was lacking and falling into the abyss of her fogged mind, where she knew she soon was to go.

The man holding her looked stunned, but as his eyes were full of sadness for the stranger sliping away. With incredible pity for the being he was holding, he was shocked as she moved her arm from his shoulder, moved down to his chest around where his heart lay. This almost forced the figure to do something he never did in public, it almost forced him to cry, it was a simple move, yet delecate and heart breaking. As she softly held her hand their, not aware of the texture she was feeling along his chest and body. As she slowly slipped away from life, her soul in his views seemed to be stretching out to the man holding her like an old friend he had done everything to rescue.

As the man knew his friends were trying to figure out what happened to the girl before them, his loose hand reached for this week hand to which she closed her grip upon. His eyes seemed to be promising the moon by the gleam she saw in the lovely sparkling amber eyes of crisp Autumn leaves. "I promise we will…I promise I will...whatever it takes... I promise." He whispered to the dizzy figure, while she tightened her hold kindly out of thanks for the words, not really noticing to whom she was thanking.

Annalice felt a strange contentment, that filled her heart with unknown comfort completly leaving her soul overflowing with a certian uncompleted fulfilment. This little string of uncompleted fulfilment, magically began holding her fading soul in its place, as if to make sure she lasted on earth and did not give up.

Annalice felt her world suddenly grow completly dark. She heard some talking from somewhere near her leg wound, they were gentle echoing whispers, that seemed troubled and disturbed by there fearful disagreement.

Some strange obeject quite like a hose with a large flower on top made its way over her, peering closer into her face. Though, this figure in meer seconds became blurry and vanished from her sights as the only thing she could make out, the last thing she knew, was the gentle promising glowing eyes that stared scared but caring into hers glistening emerald evergreen eyes. These tender eyes relaxed her, made her not fear the uncertian road ahead, with him, more then anyone before, she felt truly safe.

Her world finally finished its journey into the bleak pitch black of the darkness.  
>She fell into the darkness and sudden dreams, while pain filled her last thoughts slowly faded in the distance of time soon after.<p>

Now she was alone in the darness, waiting for something to come her way, something to take her where the angles would call her up to the open sparkling gold gates. The place where missed family and friends would all welcome her forevermore. Anna knew soon she would be safe,watching over those she cared for, like she knew those friends she was with only hours ago had so recently done.

She was ready for the angel of death to take her home where she'd be welcomed with open arms. "Goodbye to the world I love." Her mind echoed, waiting for a sign of the end of her short life to be complete. Little did she know how true that statment already was, though it was not true int he bleak way she intended it to be.

As the Furious six and Master Shifu looked down at the small young body of a strange girl, Crane felt dread at what he promised her and suddenly seeing her watch his eyes as If she understood what lay beyond his and he knew what lay beyond hers. It was strange for him to hold this girl and see her painful expression dwindle as her eyes unwillingly began to droop shut and her head fell turned from his body.

"Sensei what should we do?" a taller strong figured women asked obviously sounding worried.

The short tall eared dark figure looked with his big panda eyes at the strange girl with long legs and plain waist mysteriously before knocking himself out of his strange dream and coughing "K..kckc. Yes…Yes take her into the Palace, see if there is anything you can do for her Mantis. Crane, can you take the strange girl in?"

"Yes sensei I can but I need Monkeys help at carrying her bleeding legs I don't want her legs hurt."

He coughs again "Very well…Good good… Po take her bag inside. Let's pray that fate brought her here to be saved and not die."

"Yes master." Everyone bows to go do as they were instructed.

"Mantis do you think she'll survive she's bleeding very badly?" Viper asked her little friend fearing the death of someone that looked young and someone who had been viciously injured.

"For once Viper I do not know let's hope, but like I said I've never seen anything like those wounds in my life."

"What do you suppose they are from?" Po asks as he trots along with his green friend.

Suddenly Master Shifu catches something dark and gray on the ground and lifts it up so he can see it in the light, he sees some blood on it and analyzes it the strangely shaped item.

"Perhaps from this?" he hands Mantis what would be a large object for him as he examines it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but maybe ask her if your able to save her." Mantis bows and rushes into the large Chinese complex as Master Shifu sighs "Oogway what have you brought us this time? What have you got us into?" But as the small white and red Panda turns to head in, the wind suddenly blows and rushes up the back of his neck, as it follows out around the red panda, he can distinctly hear and make out the words "Nothing that she doesn't need help with…Protect her..She's a destined forgotten child to these lands, teach her like you came to teach Po."

As another one passes "Nothing her kind doesn't need help on if not to end some disappearances. Teach her and train her, she is as willing as anyone she has lost a lot she will happily learn if you gently teach her. She is a flower that needs to learn to bloom and be beautiful and strong against all. Old friend she's so strong but she needs to learn so she can go home, so she can become the giant Blossuming tree before you, she shall find teh flowers she lost, and will find home again. My friend you need to show her that she can find home here, she has endured many hardiships in life and is as qualified as the strongest warriors make her one of the six, and turn the furious warriors to a group of seven."

The short panda greatly sighed "Hu, It's not that I don't believe you old friend if that is you and not my mind speaking to me, but she needs to survive, if she has such a destiny I will train her for the life she is to lead. However, I've never known her kind, what will happen in years to come?

Laughing is heard from the old chuckle he dearly missed. "Just look to time, it changes the seasons and changes the years, brings new out comes and creats miricles. We do not know what is to happen in years to come, no living being can say what will, what you can say is what will fate bring? For fates destiny is the question you should ask? What is fate when it brings new things, a new creature, a young girl, a whole different world into our minst? It is not why or how? No it is what will, is up to destiny and time, and all depends if one can learn to be strong, learn to defend, and learn to love in a whole different world. What indeed? Do ask your question in time, it may be asked, for maybe the years and destiny will speak itself to you if you ask kindly, you never know how they may answer. You could not say how the Dragon Warrior came to be, when you didn't trust who he was, nor could you make the black and white warrior whom was also the dragon warrior come to be known as China's hero, for you could not rule fate, it just happened. No one could say what truly would happen, fate of who he was made it happen, it was his choice to win and use what he knew. You may ask time every question, but it won't answer till its ready and allowing the events to unfold infront of you."

"Can you stop with the blasted riddles?" The angry panda spoke to the gentle blowing leaves around him.

"I cannot for you always find meaning to what I say, you just have to listen to your heart and in time the answers will come. Like the seasons this girl will experience new things upon this Earth, she's young and able to learn, like the changing years you'll know what's right to ask her or tell her when the timing is right." The old voice said happily in the wind."

"Hu I always knew you would say such things, you are never straight forward." He felt the feeling of his old Master's smile be kept in his direction.

"Oh and do remember one thing…Look to the blossoms on the Cherry tree's this year…They are beautiful at this time of year…"

Indeed Shifu looked to the old Cherry Blossom tree at the entrance of the gates to the palace once more and his eyes caught the delightful glow of the tree he never thought could be more then a tree and contain such beauty. Suddenly as the wind blew the leaves, two small blossoms are reviled to barley be holding onto the trees branch, they seemed to have barley any energy or hope to blossom and yet they clung ong. The flower buds are the most colorful and lushes of all the flowers, however, one of these buds gently falls off the tree and floats to the pool of blood that belonged to the young girl.

"How sad it is this girl's fate, what has happened and shall be her life she had much to accomplish and learn much to take on but she will never fall or darken her petals, for you see she will always flow like this small flower flowed with the wind riding its current and floating on the life essense of the girl that was sent, and came to you. Although the tree seems to now be empty without this beautiful blossom upon it leaving the still fighting blossom alone and on its own with little chance of surviving without its friend, this flower will never be alone and can handle all weather, for it shall grow. And grow like nothing you have seen, its beauty and strength shall not compare to one around, this bud will last the longest and will fight to stay the flower it already is."

"I can't understand what you mean my old friend?"

The laughing is in the wind as the wind blows the flowers on the tree then signals for the panda to turn to the fallen blossom. "My... Shifu you have to admit what wonderful blossoms we have this year on the Cherry Blossom trees for this is the point and answer to your question, you'll find the answers in here."

"Yes they are amazing as every year and I now see the beauty I never for beheld or saw with my very eyes, I still cannot see what you are asking or telling me about her."

"Oh no you do you'll find what I said the answers that you seek inside you, you'll find them soon on your own... They have changed and grown, there no longer alone and have roughed the worst weather and yet they still survive. Look the strong blossoms pull on they've seen war and yet survive these trees are the war felid occupants and still they grow and learn to survive they can live and they are saved by those around them who care and take care of them, the ones around them make sure nothing will ever happen to the trees blossums they are its protectors and family. Blossoms fall but new glorious ones grow back children to the fallen flowers. In the fall the tree has just leaves and some last flowers it seems so plain but look closely and if you find one small bud there is always the one that makes the difference. The special one that has the strength to be chosen for unbelievable power to survive and help the tree live on, without the last blossom for a bee to fertilize and spread how else can they get the tree to survive and live again?"

"I don't get what you mean."

The voice of the turtle in the wind laughed "Neither would she, she's a special one for that, its no coincidence she's here there is ancestry for her in this land. A legend that belongs to her family, powers she owns that you must help her through, you're not supposed to know of the powers she owns, but she's not like her kind and is different, she thinks herself as only what she is as she's raised where powers are believed to be fake she does possess them, only to help the world become stronger she was sent here to help a journey both her own and meant for the six, and she was sent for a war that incircles her life and being, her family has beent the center of this war for generations, it was time someone was sent back to fight what was needed to be faught years ago, war that will be years to come but the blossom is to bring the beauty to this and life for years and years to come"

The wind got him to look closer at the blossom in the blood puddle "You know this one is late, just as the girl, her blossoming is late and yet she is blossumed on the inside and is stronger then she should be and looks she's holding onto her branch, someone needs to show her how to pop this beauty of heaven and turn her blossom into the flower of strength it should be. However, she shall bloom just like this bud has." The wind blows around the flower that fell off the tree and was floating the puddle of blood, Shifu looked as confused as ever unsure why his old master kept switching fromt the tree to the now dead flower.

"Master its dead now, and no longer attached to the tree. Its dead, and not alive, its gone from its nutrients and can't grow... I take a flower from teh tree, it will wilt and die, may make a room filled witha fragrence but its the ensense of its death. I take a grass blade from the ground, it does nothing but browns over crumbles and dies, the leaves on the trees crunch and wilt to nothingness if you take it from its nutrients and providor. You call the leaves and flowers its friends, but this bud is week, its fallen from the tree and thus is not strong, that bud on the tree will hold the same fate. You can't expect me to think this bud is her for all it does is harden, while it slowly crumbles and dries, so the fate she has is death, theirs no way to learn for she will die. You take anything from its tree of life and it will die... The bud... how, how can you call it strong! It failed to stay on it failed, it is week and won't ever bloom, it doesn't have the strenght or seeds to make a tree so it is usless and has no such value to anything then death. The wind that blew it off took it to the blood it didn't elegantly drift. It's dead and can't survive, just like you its gone to the heavens of spirits never to return."

"Ah, my friend how you are so miss lead." Oogways voice in the wind filled with laughter as he felt a great feeling of coolisness being poured on his soul.

"Yes this should be dead, but its not, only transported to complete its growth. Awe it was taken from its substance its friends and family, but it left a gap that will be filled with a wonderful cluster of love that affects the others. It may be gone but you are mistaken my friend for it is not dead only hurt and malnurished but it has the gifts and abilty of life as we all do, it still has a chance, and you can't take that away from it. No matter how you take the leaves the grass, even harm the roots of the tree, nothing will hurt it, nor the home it once had, for every wound heals and every scar fades, all you have is memory of what was once done, it may last forever, but the most trying times can be the moment that allows great miracles and growth to live and occure because of them. A hurrican demolishes the coast, yet the cities rebuild. A great mountian erupts takes away the life it held, yet life grows and fertilizes on the new soil in years later, becoming the most fertile of life, surpassing the old beauty it once held. Droubts fill deserts and yet the plants live on to the smallest droubt and still fourish, when the rain comes they savor it and blossum beautifuly holding that new growth and beauty till the rain comes in the new season. You see everything holds life even when odds are against them, you just got to let the flower grow, encourage it, feed it, love it, bless it, nuture and smile at it, in time, though it will be tough, it becomes the most beautiful of any flower in the land. For time my friend and destiny don't answer to you, but how they answer in your actions, for they are what count most in making life the way it is, each action changes time. Each bud is born with a goal to become the best they can be, but only the small ones are strong to become the best, they may not think themselves as strong, and yet you see they hold on. You can do all you can to stop their growth, yet you only slow it, for once they pop their the boldest of them all and perserve the tree with the best nutrients it ever could have. You only need to see."

"But its dead! The flower or tree is not her, she's dying, the bud is dying and will be dead, nothing it can feed off of, what do you take me for a fool? Death has made you the worst fool ever. It is dead." Master Shifu clenches his fists and breaths hard he can't see how his friend can't see the truth in the fallen bud.

Oogways deep belly filled chuckles fill the surounding air, laughing as if he heard the best joke of his life. "Maybe I have, but you are more niaved then you believe." The wind russels the angry small panda as his large round ears are lightly blown and he holds his angry crossed arms.

"This blossum is no longer alive! Its dead!" He yells as angry as ever, yelling at nothing, for nothing was before him but the lightly pouring rain and the small light of the moon coming through the thin clouds.

"Oh is it?" Suddenly a light like that that was simular to the one that came from Annalice's black eye outlines when her eyes had turned blue was coming near and around the bud in the blood. The flower began to glow pure white, and the flower began to grow up to the sky before stoping at three feet, it formed a small tree, with this blossom that fell ontop of the tree, while it was slowly trying time and blossoming into the flower it should have been.

"What happened?" Master Shifu asked, as his jaw dropped startled at the tree that kept growing till it was the size of the previous tree and even more bright and full of life, standing their almost like a dream with thousands of flowers around it, barley alowing a green leaf to be seen.

"Her blood is that of purity and grace hypotheticly. She has some gifts the heavens bestowed upon her, though she may die or live does not matter, either way she makes a difference like this tree she's born to help others and make a difference her blood created life for a plant because it wanted to, and the flower wanted to grow into a tree instead of the flower it was. She's here for a difference, if she dies she still will help the winning of the war to come through spirit and her love for her companions, she is more than any could know. But you see this blossom will be and has become the biggest and beautiful of all, for she shall be like this and the one on the large tree there."

"You have to remember Shifu, that a flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of them all... You can't shun that flower that is growing inside her every day as this flower became a tree, you should achnoledge it every chance you get, fort he beauty it is... And... Eh... Maybe its time China and the world had a girl for a hero, she is of someplace else after all, she is stronger then she appears especially in her beliefs, she's no ordinary women, some may say she's to modernized. But a modernized hero is what the world needs, so maybe a girl shall fill that spot on her own for once, just like Po filled that spot in China and this valley... Once again don't question fate and destiny for she's more then she appears don't try discorouging it."

The wind blew and the blossom that grew and formed a white and pink flowered tree disappeared, only for a bright and gorgeous pink and white blossom ,largely grown in size and full circumfrance flower that was fully beautiful toping those even on the tree, took its place, without a sign of a twig of anysorts attachted to it, for it was just their. Floating on top of the puddle of blood once more unstained by any nuitrients, contacting itself with the puddle of blood that was only another sign of death and pain.

He crooked his head, wondering if any of the conversation had actually happened, or if he was simply going crazy. The only strange thing was a bud that was floating on the blood disapeared and in its place was this giant beautiful pink and white flower, somehow sustaining its color unstained by the red goopy blood. Somehow his mind found this flower symbolizing life and hope even in such a item that meant to all as death in such an ubadance even in the flowers own inevitible death, it somehow managed to blossum, and bring and new meaning of life to two symbols of death. He was finding understanding and love towards sucha flower reluctant to give up, for it may die but did its duty to bloom no matter the odds, and some how he felt that their now was someway the girl would survive, she may be near death, and her blood may be lost, in some miraculous way they would find a way to save her before it was to late, as his friend said only time would tell. _'For is that not what we all need time'_ He thought as the wind tickled his back and he felt great happiness filling him, as if it was an answer from somone else.

A light fading voice vanished as if an echoe from the heavens with the last gust of wind vanishing from hitting his back and russling his hairs. "Care for her as a daughter, my old friend." He heard in the distance of the clouds, as Shifu picked up the flower and sighed, though the growth of the flower into a tree happened and failed his friend meant something more, that the destiny of this girl was large and to make a difference for years after her death, he already knew of a war to come in years, most of the older Masters figured it out, there was an old evil rising and becoming stronger, and this girl was to be a challenger to that evil and hopefully save them all.

The small panda made his way into the palace and closed the gaits as the rain came to the world harder and the rain began to wash away the remains of her blood. The gray dark clouds reminded the grounds of the world how hard and sad this night was, lightning struck just like the fragile life that could within seconds be struck with the endless sleep of death.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da! (evilly laughing)<em>

_I told you an interesting turn of events will happen… Will she even survive? How can she live after such wounds? What does everyone think about the interesting creature? How is the girl going to be saved in such a place? Can she even be saved? How are the Kung Fu masters going to take to the strange new creature and her mysterious appearance? Find Out…_

_The next chapter will have even more turn of events so stay tuned. _

_Please Review Review Review, I will like at least 2 reviews before I continue adding chapters._

_Also please Subscribe or Favorite story if you really like it._

_Or if you like my writing subscribe to me or add me to your favorites._

_So next chapter expect to find a little more about Annalice's past, the next chapter will go through the battle and race to save the human girls life with the not as advanced equipotent her world is used to. Questions will be raised and answers will be had, stay tuned…_


	3. Chapter 3! Saving, Not Darwin's Law

_Yeah! Finally, after so many months I finally have this up…. Well I gotta thank someone who I won't state till later who inspired me and brought me back to this chapter with the story you all disserved. Since then I've been hard at work writing this story… I've created the entire story chapter outline… Know where I'm going to end this and what will happen (Well I Knew what I was doing I just did not have the full story line of how to get there out I was sorta stumped on something)_

_Well finally I have it, and I will start updating more frequently thanks to all those of you who reviewed, favorited or kept emailing me on continuing this story.._

_Here's a shout out to them:_

_**Thank you CaptainAmeliaGirl:** I'm glad you thought it was amazing, I hope you continue to like the story. As for the Beauty thing I read it over again and boy I see what you guys mean… I'll fix it hopefully this weekend cause boy I don't know what daze I was in when I let that slip by me… Thank you for that._

_**Thank you XxSwordserxX**: Thank you for also pointing out the beauty thing, I never did get to it but I'm working on it shortly, I hope I don't do it again… And I hope this story builds further to your liking…_

_**Thank you PeacefullyCrazy:** for your review I'm really glad you liked it and hope you continue to do so…. As for the cussing, don't worry this will have barley any, as I'm not the kind to like it… So I hope I do it justice, though feel free to tell me if words cross the line I'll automatically change them whenever they do… Thank you, oh and thanks for being the first reviewer I gotta give you smiles for that._

**_Thanks to those who favorite my story, CaptainAmeliaGirl, PixelShadow, Randall Boggs, Ven-nificent, and XsSwordSwerxX_**

**_As for those of you who put this on alerts thank you to: CaptainAmeliaGirl, iamQuoz, and XxSwordserxX_**

_Thank you everyone for helping me with this story, and for the countless emails many of you have sent with ideas and requests, I have taken them all into account and haves started to make those possible…. Thanks to all and I hope you enjoy :)_

_I have a long road to go… and here I finally got it mostly all done…_

_WELL! ~ I finally did it I FINALLY HAVE MY DEVIANT ART I PROMISED SEVERAL READERS, IT TOOK ME TILL THIS MONTH TO MAKE, BUT IT'S UP…. IT'S BASED ON THE LAST CHAPTER ITS CALLED "Somebody Save me, Woman the wind Beneath my wings!_

_**Link:**__ .com/art/Somebody-Save-Me-Woman-The-Wind-Beneath-My-Wings-270108098_

_Well I also have looked at my grammar goofs from the last two chapters and OMG (I'd swear if I wasn't thy type not swear) Don't worry to those of you probably asking what in the world is this girl doin, is she like Junior high or something… No no I'm college Sophomore, I was just new to this site is all, I'm going to work on what I goofed on soon, probably over weekend or break… Know I'm not that bad of a writer, and have greatly improved since then…_

_Oh APPOLIGIES, because I accidently am presenting you with another freakishly long chapter… I that I am, but there was so much to get to, such as introducing final major characters, describing things of the modern world in fourteenth century lingo…. I mean no wonder it took me so long to keep coming back and forth to correcting this chapter, it had so much I wasn't able to correct it… I even had to write certain things like a doctor in the scholarly lingo, and boy was that a piece work let me tell you….(though my mother and grandmother worked with doctors for years so I just went to moms skype and asked her certain things if I was unsure how a doctor would say them…. So some credit goes to my mom who wanted to be called ManxMama215 if I used her to say thanks… So thank you ManxMama215._

_ANYWAYS INFO ON WHAT TO EXPECT!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Shifu, Oogway, Crane, Po, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress, or Kung Fu World and The Jade Palace._

**I Do OWN:**_ Annalice (nicknamed Annie by someone in this chapter), Grandma Aggy Sundet (Mimia), Catch Helmar, Bobby Helmar, Chadlyn Helmar, Sandra Sundet and Jack Sundet, Cousin Cara and Robbie, The three doctors not named sloth, long haired goat, and female Alley Cat, Wu the seamstress, Crane's family, the strange mysterious guy in the black cloak with red glowing eyes, the Guardian angel Hey-O (name will be explained later I will hint it several times but not exactly here), Oh and I own the wallet as it is an exact replica of mine I bought at Kohl's I think last summer, though the credit cards and gift cards are made up all but the Gas Card and Clair's card I do not own oh and the design of the Bank of America card I don't own, otherwise its all made up, and I changed the bag to a duffle bag, I decided to make it my own creation instead of exactly mimicking the Ed Hardy bag I love and have (take a look at my Deviant Art picture if you need a visual). Also the back-story (you will hear more of later) of Crane at ten years old you are to hear soon, it's a major plot line of this story always has been. Oh lastly I made up the stuff on the pepper spray bottle, oh and actually I found out in the ingredients they don't use pepper exactly in the list, they extract a certain mineral from the peppers but peppers aren't really in pepper spray._

**Content :**Well, there isn't language, and hardly any gore…. SO I'm giving this a G Rating.

Ok so things to know…. Yeah this is going to be long, but just read I'm sure you'll be happy you did…. :)

Oh AND NOTE

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE REST OF THE STORY, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, I WILL NEED 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE, SO PLEASE REVIEW… I'D LIKE TO BRING YOU TO THE FULL STORY BY SUMMER SO PLEASE REVIEW AS FAST AS YOU CAN…. THANK YOU

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: Not A Darwin's Law, The Discovering a new species! "What is it? Is she an anomaly? Will she make it?"<span>_**

It was late afternoon when Mantis came out of one of the many spare rooms the Kung Fu palace held in its enormous depths.

He looked weary from the long night and morning he had trying to save what they were sure and appeared to be a girl. She was just not of any particular species they happened to ever know or heard of roaming their homeland.

The procedure all had its ups and downs. For one thing, she was bleeding very badly causing anything that touched her to be stained in blood, including Mantis. Who had to waste more time taking a quick shower and washing up to get the blood that covered him off, before approaching his comrades and most incredible friends.

It took quite a while the previous day and past night, which flew by quickly, before he could sit and thoroughly determine what may have been the cause of such incredible ghastly wounds.

Eventually, though many hours had flown by, he had reached his final concluding verdict to determine exactly what this strange item lodged within her may be. Before the setting of yesterday's sun he had dislodged the three odd rock shaped metal objects, and made two very important discoveries from it.

He indeed, like any great scientist even of an early era quickly made logical note of how incredibly strange such objects as the ones he dislodged from her body were. Comparing them to the ones that were flattened along the cobblestone bricks outside the palace where her body had appeared two nights before. In fact, the velocity such an object especially one that was obviously metal would have to travel to make such an impact was unthinkable, if not unheard of in their lands.

The second major discovery he took note of from his general analysis, was when he discovered more from the oval like cylinder metals, by comparing them once again to the flattened round metal pieces they found against the cement where she was found, could inform them about the obvious weapon and her wounds strange formation.

Rather than analyzing completely what the strange objects appeared to be, from the cylinder metals that had logged themselves into her body; and since such analysis of these exact items could deter from the true scientific data, through a number of chemical or physical reactions that would have occurred post embedment in her body. He choose to take, during his few recess hours, further analysis at the flattened metals that had missed impacting her body.

Though, he did determine the major note after cleaning the blood off the shiny metal mostly oval metal objects the best he could, he was able to determine by the balancing scale measurements and buoyancy tests that in fact the metal objects were made of steel.

It surprised him further then his mind could expand as to answering the questions; what type of weapon the strange metal object could belong to? Why it would be aimed to bring such unimaginable harm to an obvious young creature?

Through study of her outer body and parts of her body he had to been able to examine closely when dislodging the strange rock like metal, he discovered something quite remarkable about her physical traits. Amazingly her molecular structure was quite similar to that of apes and monkeys, yet at the same time was oddly different. Especially when comparing the fact that hair did not grow everywhere on her body, well that is to the extent that both apes and monkeys had, yet her skull hair seemed to be longer then either animal.

In fact, it was very peculiar that the only findings of growth hair he could count as animal like hair growth was that on her head. He could barley count the stubs of hair on her armpits and along with short hair growth around her virgina hole and the rest of her pubic section. He would not even think about noting the small almost unnoticeable hairs around the rest of her body. Her leg hairs could only be described similar to that of pigs, as they were so short and though the same brown color as her body hair was not enough to keep her warm in the winter. In his short while attempting to save her, he made quick notes every once in a while about her hair, and finally in the dark trying hours of the night, was able to conclude the fact that these hairs barley would grow longer then a small writing brush hair hardly counting them as a similarity to an ape or baboon.

When it came to analyzing her wounds closer, which included opening the gashes wider, in order to allow the final removal of any shrapnel to take place. He was once again for the millionth time of this strange anomaly, astonished to know the strange rocks nearly met her major internal origins and blood veins, including her right artery. He was even blown away to note her bodies complex was the same as many mammals, which meant she was a mammal like Monkey, Tigress, Shifu and Po, warm blooded for obvious reason. Not a total unearthly creature as originally thought, but as animal like as his friends and everyone of this earth he knew of were.

At the moment, in the fading hours of the second days afternoon, the day that he had at last retired from her healing room. His mind began relaxing.

As he slowly strolled out, exhausted beyond belief, sweating from the torturous hours, he finally wiped the final sweat off his forehead. Allowing a relieved sigh to take over the contents of his body, which soon dropped into a relaxed tired slouch.

While exiting the room two days after her arrival he happily looked back at the glowing light from the windows. But, as he noticed how it was threatening to crouch behind the mounds of earth in the west; he heavily frowned upon the warning this new weapon that injured the female, and brought her somehow to their door minutes after receiving them, would bring their lives.

The perils it could exhaust seemed unbearable and heart retching to think about. How could anyone understand what would happen if her arrival was only a warming for something greater? What if it was a war that would damage all of China?

At the moment, it seemed the girl who was still critical yet stable, was the only one who could hold the answers he seeked. She was the only one who could tell them what dangers this new weapon brought. For all he knew it contained what he distinguished to be Fire Medicine, the exact items found in fireworks, and he only knew of one regime that ever used this for weapons.

Mantis constantly thought about this since he stabilized the young girl, and brought her to a healthy state no matter how critical her body's condition was still living in. For the questions of the possibly new weapon worried, him just as it did everyone else.

How this strange shaped metal brake down inside her body? Each time he pulled one out, he would find scattered remnants of the pieces of metal. It was so much in fact that he had to call in his most trusted medical friend in the village. He was a friend, who knew some things about medical procedures and requested Mantis include two of the village's best doctors to help him in saving her life.

This was because when it came to removing the metal lodged within her rib, he obviously could not and would not attempt to enter the body like a savage and take the items out, not to mention the dangers such a ghastly procedure took. Instead, similar to modern medical procedures, he used tongs and other grabbing items to help get the things out. Though, in this he could not do it alone, he needed someone taller who could indeed see over what they were doing while they held the tongs, as to make sure one did not slip and damage the female fatally.

Although, he was often stubborn when acting as a doctor, and would refuse others help when medically helping someone, even he was not foolish enough to refuse the help he would obviously need. Besides his friend's semi good eyes and size, he distastingly took his friends advice.

Mentally he forced himself to bitterly soak in the hated fact that he had no clue how to exactly help her body, and thus for once needed the help of the local healers, even if it was against all his morals, and made him shutter. He had to except fact, in order to have a better chance at causing no harm when removing the shrapnel; he had to call on extra hands. Though as he told his friend during the first morning with a slight growl "You know I don't have to like this, no matter what happens."

He hated the fact that they lost precious time that could have allowed the procedure to have ended sooner.

His Palace friends, and himself all sourly agreed, that though it was in her best interests to fasten the procedure as quick as can be. They had to make sure the doctors would be trustworthy, thus forcing each of the doctors swear an oath on their lives the highest oath that in their culture had, one that for the most part was said to be unbreakable or terrible things could occur. At least from what rumors and legends spoke of.

Before they even entered the room, each of them had to swear under every single circumstance they would not inform anyone of the girl nor her condition and sudden appearance. Even if they brought her to the village, they could never discuss how she came to their doorstep injured. The Kung Fu Masters all knew if whatever hurt her was still out there, it was not over and she would be in terrible danger if anyone discussed one thing about her health or current place of residence.

Thankfully, the doctors to his veneration understood the conditions. Each of them during their time together in some way mentioned almost identical motives for their reasons to agreeing to such operation with undeniably high costly stakes. Each time this wiped away Mantis's doubts and forced a rare deepening smile to intrude his face.

The young sloth was the first one to win his respects, during the entering of her room he leaned over, though speaking loud enough for the other two and if any of the Kung Fu Masters were inches behind, said with full sincere honesty. "To me, the thing important now is saving this life, whatever she is and whatever she may be. I swore I'd do whatever to save everyone I came across from any pain and heel them the best I can. I still hold this rational traditional oath true. Though I've already said I would, I swear even without all those precautious vows, that you have my word as a doctor, a life saver I will protect her life. I will not whisper a thing to any soul, for if I do, it will be out of deliriums of a old age, as a crazy old man on my death bed, or as a spirit in the afterlife, then a young wise man when I am very well alive and sensible. Sir, I wanted to personally tell you, I would die for this secret if you or anyone prefers it, as long as it's a matter to save this females life. No one disserves the wounds you described and I will injure such a bastard or wench that would think of torturing such a soul like this. Such monsters indeed must pay for heinously fiendish crime… I'll give you my word, and will say it a hundred times if I have to… I full heartedly give you my word as doctor, though a new healer I still give my word and vow that I will die to save this life at the cost of my own, on the knowledge that it's wicked malicious beings that harmed her so."

"Yes… My apprentice is right…" Came his friend an old long haired goat, who obviously forgot to tell him the doctor in which he summoned to help his friend in the palace, the same man his friend claimed to be the second best healer of the village, was in fact his own apprentice.

"I even hold true to the old beliefs and vows one should make when becoming a healer and doctor… I also believe such a young life should not have been harmed no matter what she may have done; it was not at all honorable and unless she killed someone of innocent blood would it ever be acceptably justified. Though, I can't promise anything will come of this time here, for what you have to understand is Mantis you are indeed correct, and were right to be worried yet needful of help. With such foreign wounds and bizarre known weapon or cause of her ill health, we cannot be certain she will survive if there is the possibility where she may be from, of such weapons being known to posses the capability of surviving from. I cannot promise any of your friends nor yourself, of any positive or negative results. But, know this, I will take everything about her tonight, her tale and everything that came to be with her to the grave. Like my apprentice, if someone I have doubts about comes questioning, someone threatens when I refuse I will not give up anything and allow death to knock at my door knowing it will be what saves her. Not even my own wife nor children shall know of tonight's events, nor will they ever know, even if they shall know the woman as close as can be, will I not inform them of such proceedings. For as long as I shall live, I'll uphold the oath, and should even without the vows being set on the table. You shall know with your heart, I'll valorously do all I can whether death follows my actions to save her life until the day my soul passes on this world. I'll forever hold courage for holding the key to saving her life from being condemned."

The last being was a Tom Cat who was in her early forties, that is in human terms for the different world where animals talked and walked like man. This healer was the descendant of Wu, the local seamstress, yet unlike her siblings and relatives choose a different path for her life.

She was as noble as her feline qualities of a warrior would make one infer. She upheld this quality, in her shorter promise when compared to the two male healers. Although, her heartfelt vow was one considerably heavy statement Mantis could not help but feel thankful his old friend brought a woman along for it was indeed one of the most impactful of the statements. "I vowed, what I would vow like everyone else here, whether a vow was ever set forth, even what I would promise if I was the only one to care if harm should become of her. Death of any creature so young is something that not even sinners should suffer from. No youngling should outlive parents, older friends or relatives. Someone who would attempt it split a young soul such as hers from her body is truly atrocious, and I would rather join a futile war against a thousand soldiers and only twenty untrained foolish souls who obviously will all die, then give out the secrets of such a young girl on the verge of her looming woman hood. Betraying such a creature, that her own life we know nothing of, even if she were something like any of us; it all would be as horrendously vile as betraying that of my own grandchildren or children's lives. You will forever have my word on eternal never-ending time, in which I shall never speak word of her to one soul, even in the passings of the grave. For never would I taint a soul no matter if the animal or unknown creature would be of women, male, other religions and/or race to which it's qualities belonged, to the death I will take all of this to. I took a vow and uphold it till you find me at the final peace where we must all come to in the end. Especially, when one being is so young, on the cusp of youthful years of match hood and the betrothed union of wedlock. "

Their words touched him in such a unique way. Nevertheless, it was when they operated and the sloth and old goat showed emotions in the procedure unlike the cat who continued her deep think mellowness throughout the proceedings, that helped give hi m the full confidence, that this would be successful procedure. One that put forth the path of discovering brighter days, knowing her secret will be kept safe until she can be returned home safely.

Though, in their several breaks in which they thought she had stabilized only to have a relapse and sudden drop in health, did they each exchange and further analyze the shrapnel's they knew belonged to a strange, yet familiar weapon.

After, Tigress and Shifu examined the weapon remnants Mantis and the other doctors had already analyzed, during the setting of the first full day. Had they actually found a hint as to what this weapon could somehow be. For both the tiger and small panda, remember the evil not to many months ago plagued China. They had an exact idea of what this strangely shaped steel came from, and what it could do when causing certain wounds of horror beyond compare.

Mantis slowly and tiredly made his way into the glowing hallway yawning like an exhausted child, tired of thinking of the last two days, walking slower than before. He walked as slow as a fasting man in the Sahara desert, a man dying from his lack of water and the scorching sun. Haltingly, however, he was reflecting with each passing step on the worry such a weapon, as Master Shifu and Tigress had believed it to be presented to their newly shortly lived peaceful lives.

"Hmm…" He recalled Tigress saying as she rolled the item in and out of her paws. "It's composed in a way to break flesh… You can tell by the slight tip… However…. It's unlike an arrow… It's dull and rounder, defiantly smaller than one or any weapon that can tear flesh like this... Especially its size is the problem"

"One cannot throw a rock or metal and hope to impact flesh in such a damaging way." Mantis interrupted her the night before, knowing what she was going to say.

"Though it could be shot at high velocity, like when one uses an arrow, the bow has friction causing it to spin and tear through flesh… What if this has the same point… Only something more harmful then a bow shoots it… The only question is how can it?"

That was the question flooding his mind, and he knew it was the question that flooded everyone else's mind, was "How can it?" How can it kill and tear in such a way? How can it be so damaging? How can it be aimed or shot? How can it be used? Why is it shaped this way? What powers it?

The list flooding his mind was too much, he was relieved she survived and was currently unconscious, though he ached to have answers. The questions were daunting but unanswerable; it was more frustrating knowing their library of scrolls and written books of other lands did not hold the answers they needed.

More important was the question if her arriving was a test of compassion or a curse that would plague them all. For was not the new weapon that made everyone feel sick to their stomachs a curse in its self. For how many lives could it end before it was too late?

He wanted to be gracious now for the life that took two full days to fully become healthy in its own way, healthy to be able to rest without medical care or response. But, his daunt taskful mind was more aimed at condemning the beings and weapon that harmed her. His mind was cursed now with holding many thoughts about the deadly plaguing nightmarish objects.

All he wanted to do now that her life was saved; was to wake up and find it was two mornings before and the events were all of a made up dream. Sadly, even he knew this was life and things never ended up that way, things happen for a reason. He only wished to know what reason was for her appearance. Again, he wondered if her arriving wounded was a warning to a new war they may not be able to win.

The dull light and glow from the pathway windows, as he passed many tall figures made his trail of helpless hard thoughts surround the conditions of the girl.

Though, he thought this was his sane self, attempting to keep him from going mad with hard unthinkable thoughts.

Mantis could not believe the girl was alive and yet she was. She was so ghostly white that he knew that at times he almost lost her; he had to make sure she had no shrapnel from the metal, always finding more pieces they missed. This had horribly affected some part of her breathing, muscles, organs and heart, yet was oddly never found be damaging her blood circulation. He found it frustrating that nearly thirty times, she almost crashed and in those same times, they found twice or triple the amounts of shrapnel from what seemed to have originally appeared.

When he finally stitched her body wounds up, and wrapped her legs in gauze along with her waist and upper torso and should. Did he equally with a smug smile note she was lucky the strange weapons missed all the important material, more pleased that because of this the wounds and post healing wouldn't have any effect on her walking.

From what he could measure, she was nineteen years old who just hit her proper age of young adult hood a year ago, but was close to her true adult years by four more years. To his surprise, she was not just delicate but very young looking he would have thought if he did not calibrate her age by different parts of her body that she was only a child except for her taller height.

He was still flabbergasted by was how similar she was to several animals, yet was something he had never seen before. The way her hair was and how she was dressed was quiet different. Everything about the girl surprised him especially the fact that no one understood what animal she was. He knew many if not all his friends wondered, why she was so foreign to them? How even with her differences they could determine the fact that she held such a gorgeous flower physical characteristics.

"Mantis!" Crane stated getting him out of his thoughts as he walked past the common room, where everyone but him had been waiting anxious nervous and fearful. More importantly, they prayed that things would turn out well after their friend worked so many hours saving attempting to save 'it' whatever she was.

"Did you hear us we were asking you if the girls living and will pull through?" Tigress said strong yet quiet, crossing her arms. She was looking to the ground and small table hunched over as if she had been crying or in deep troubled thinking over the things that happened to the girl and the conditions her life was in since the moment she was discovered to the possible conditions it would be in.

Though the whole group did greatly worry, especially since Viper barley helped in the procedure or told them anymore then she was constantly relapsing. Although, it was hard to ask her with the known fact that she barely helped because it was all above her knowledge. In fact, she only did what she could in the time before the doctors came to help.

"Hu we did all we knowingly can, I found more of those things lodged in her where the wounds were, and someone was trying to kill her. I'm guessing as this is obviously was some sort of weapon. She is very young I would say she's still a teen but barley from what I calibrated she's a nineteen year old, although she looks quiet young like a child even if we don't know what she is."

He paused as his eyes drooped worrying again about everything he learned the past few days. Before, deeply sighing, barely paying attention to the life around him. Escaping into the mist of deep thought and horrible pity, as he continued. "Hu, as for if she's going to heal, I gave her all I could, took out the items and made sure no cartilage was in her. Yet she's still under and will need her rest. I can't tell if she will make it as I've never seen such a weapon. Only thing I can say to relieve you is the rock steel objects missed all her vital organs and anything to cause major damage. She will be able to function however normal is for her without problems when and if she completely heals… I have to admit for being some kind of mammal… or just being a being in general, she's one lucky girl to have it miss everything important especially her near miss of death more than once the past few days. I'd say she's likely to heal within the coming weeks and couple of months, but I don't know how long. If I'm really accurate with my guess, nor when she shall wake… This is all a wait and see matter."

"Hmm" Shifu says while scratching his double beard thinking of something they had yet to look at. "Tigress bring the girls bag out here. I'd like to see if it contains any more info that could help us figure out what or who she is… Maybe we can find if she was hurt for lawful or unlawful reasons and what may have harmed her." Shifu stated while also being held in deep thought.

Tigress bows without a word, and leaves the short Shifu in the room with the rest of the team of friends.

She soon returns with the bag large yellow Ed Hardy beach duffle bag. "I noticed something the bag has writing that's all curly and not characters, it says something I can't understand exactly… But somehow I figured out what it says…" Pausing, the group looked to their leader as if wondering how she could figure out such a strange childish scribble looking writing.

Continuing she looks back to the bag, as if to make sure she could possibly read it. "I think it says Ed Hardy, whatever or whoever that is? It also has a strange maybe painted looking girl on it… Kinda like how she is a girl, you know whatever her kind is…. I'm just guessing, but I don't think she's not some strange anomaly or the only one of her kind, there may be many others."

"I guess we'll have to wait to ask her that. Let's gently dump the contents of the bag and look through them, before we come to that or any further conclusions then we already have from her physical features." She nods before gently laying the bag on the ground and shaking it along until every item, bag and object fall out onto the wood ground.

The large panda grabs the notebook and laughs at several items in it. "Oh this is great…" he turns to a page in which a picture of three girls ones which look like the girl in the room in a similar clothing as she came them in, not mentally knowing it was called a swim suit or more commonly known as a two piece bikini. The girls in the drawing were two darker skinned African American girls with black hair who look just as young as the Caucasian girl Annalice in the picture, all floating inside a square tub that's foaming and colored an aqua blue. However, to Po, the different colors in the two girls and Annalice, was nothing special, he only took it for different species or different kind of the same animal, did not think anything of it.

Po turns the next page, and sees bellow this shiny picture the cursive of a girl, that for him, took minutes to understand. He sighed heavily after a while of trying to figure out this strange writing. As he closed his eyes he felt something in his heart and soul, as soon as he opened his eyes, it was an incredible rush, he could suddenly understand the cursive and printed letters upon the pages as if they were Chinese characters. He now could understand the writing above the strangely painted portrait copying the previous picture, for in the girl's hand writing did she write: Kalia Thompson, Mia (Maria) Roberts, and Me (Annalice) as she wrote above "My two best friend girl cousins and I having fun playing in our Hot Tube."

This picture on the page next to the strange family portrait was obviously a hand painted version, done in his mind very well. All of which was placed in the large notebook sized photo album/art book, as if it was part of an actual photo itself. Although, being from the fourteenth century he would have no idea was the glossy paper portraits known as photo paper and simply pictures, nor a art notebook and pencils were.

He looks curiously, as he turns the next one with a red head in an incredible strange white dress and a brunet with shaven hair and ears that stuck out like an ape holding the redhead in white who was in the middle with tender love and great happiness. This same portrait held the same two girl cousins from the previous photo accept younger than before. While several others young children, older adults, barley able to walk aged children, and teenagers all curve around the side of the couple in the middle, near a strange beautiful white clayed fountain outside some white chapel like building in the gardens. Though to him it only looked like strange structure, with several strange figures, in an area he could tell appeared to be gardens.

She also seemed to have drawn this photo with more detail on the size of the windows and the art on them.

Just like the previous one, she wrote names above the portrait, however this time it was the actual portrait and not her hand painted one, she wrote the names over, two of whom had their names written as if in slight anger for them. "Cousin Cara and her hubby Robbie's Wedding." Was written just above the names, and he guessed it was some type of way she reminded herself of what exactly the event was.

Turning his attention back to the names and the three boys who seemed to surround a young Annalice. He began to note how a tall blonde boy only a inch or two taller than Annalice, muscular and fit while being on a slight larger size of an athlete, and obviously around the same age, tender light green eyes, held her around his arms protectively like an older brother would a sister. Above him on the strange white parchment she wrote with caring tenderness of a light hand "Cousy Catch Helmar and I…"

The names that seemed to be written as if out of irritation next to this, pointed to a larger structured slightly shorter boy with green eyes and pinky cheeks who looked to be laughing hard over something. The obviously youngest of the four besides him had a more shaven head, brown hairs, ears that popped out when compared to his brothers, hazel green eyes and a skinnier complex, also seemed to be cracking up though smiling over something in the portrait. Where the lines followed on the strange white parchment she seemed to have drawn a downwards arrow from the boy Catch to two names written with that irritation he was very curious about. "His immature younger brothers, my baby cousy's Bobby Helmar and Chaden Helmar."

For a moment, he looked just to see what could possibly make her write their names as if greatly irritated, then he saw it, and he could not help but burst out laughing drying a tear in his eye from the pure comedy he realized was in the portrait itself. The comedy in the odd family portrait painting that forced him to laugh slightly but hard for a few short moments before calming down, was when he realized her hair was slightly ruffled under her hat. Although, in the portrait she seemed to be smiling, her eyes told another story. For her bold green eyes were glaring to the boys at her side as if threatening to get them back later for this. He noticed the boy she labeled as Catch, having his arm around her shoulder as if for a different reason then he originally thought. Now seemed Catch was the person holding her back from attacking his younger brothers.

There was an older woman, with few bags, kind quiet blue eyes that shown like the sky, lips maroon, and a face that looked perky even through its small barely noticeable wrinkles; caught his attention. Frankly, he could not tell what age she was only that she was an older woman. Above her image in the picture was the words "Grandma Aggy Sundet, my Mimia" written down on the fine parchment that he began noticing was unlike parchment that he knew of, for it was white as his fur or Crane's feathers and as smooth as a blade.

After a few moments of simply analyzing the strange paper that to him was amazing to think about, boredom got the best of him. Soon he found himself looking back at the strange glossy portrait wanting to see whatever else he could find.

It wasn't long before a woman, much like the girl in the spare room, with coarse puffy shoulder length curly charcoal black hair, that shown like black rubies, was one of the two people who in her strangely painted version of the picture caught his greatest questionable interests. As the fact remained, that this tender strong looking woman was drawn quiet carefully, delicately if not beautifully. It only was enough to suggest from his little knowledge of art, that the girl held great respect and love for this woman. Not only this but within the picture itself it easily showed tan skin and kind what appeared in the distance to be hazel eyes with a sandy rose pink lips and sun kissed cheeks.

A taller man, was the second figure of interest on the two pages, as the girl seemed to paint him just as tenderly as the woman next to him. As if having just as great compassion and respect for the blond with slight gold and dark blond streaks in his hair. He was Caucasian, with the kindest gentle light green eyes any man or father could hold. Bags of circles under his tender dreamy eyes, revealing through his happiness he dealt regularly with enough turmoil that could last a lifetime. This man who besides the couple in the middle wearing bright colors of black and white, embraced the most radiant warm hearted happy smile of the entire group. His strong arms kindly with the appearance of love in the action held the rounder black haired woman's shoulders. This caused Po to smirk, as he could very much distinguish these two beings were very well her parents. He could make this conclusion without looking hard as he had, or even taking a look at the words written kindly above in her best cursive upon the page that stated "Mommy and Daddy."

Several other figures that appeared to be relatives as the everyone he had analyzed seemed to be, were labeled such things as first cousins and second cousins, auntie, or uncle along with their names. On the back of the page that was strangely painted with some strange mechanism in his view, she made note or reference to the time completed "Completed 4/20/2010 turn into History class as a copied page for family genealogy project photo for extra credit. Class Project info: Tenth grade, 11:00 AM, Class Period 4, History with Mrs. Lacquerer."

"Hey guys look at this!" Stating with slight interest in what he discovered from the picture, while he passed the artist journal around excited about what he learned from it, if not wishing to point out what an excellent artist she appeared to be, well that is excellent for someone who obviously only did it in leisure, obviously they were not museum or fame worthy.

"It looks like she's not the only one, and there are tons more look at her pai… Or well it's not paint, not any that I have ever known… I'm not quite sure what she created the drawing with, but one thing's for sure to answering our questions. The same goes for the paintings of her family it's somewhat different… But you can tell she's not the only one by both items… I'm more confused by the what appears to be a family portrait, or any of the portraits. For one thing, I have never seen parchment so milky white in my life. Nor have I ever heard of paint being that reflective. Actually, I've never heard of paint being reflective at all. It's quiet strange… Don't you think? It's almost like magic or something."

"Oh! She looks adorable as a child." Viper says pointing to the cute Easter like dress; she wore at the wedding, blue satin with a old fashion woven hat with a matching robin egg ribbon. If they had any clue that her dress was mostly named in her world and her generation, they most likely all would agree that she was in her Sundays best, if not defiantly dressed to impress at the wedding.

"Do you think she's even from this world?" Monkey asked looking as he noticed she did not seem to have any indication of beings exactly like them, and these pictures as he gazed upon them did not seem in all there strangeness, like they even existed in the world they lived. Especially with no animals in sight, it was a strange concept for him to grasp.

Crane examined more of the photos when they were placed in his wings. Sitting with decent posture, he found a small chuckle escape his lips, as a slightly grin crossed his face when he too noticed the wedding photo, and the childish action her younger cousins obviously did by ruffling her hair. The way they were captured in the portrait to be laughing, only reminded him of how his brothers had ruffled his feathers with such noogies to annoy him when he was a child. Though at the thought of his brothers, his smile quickly faded, and his mind went back into looking at the other paintings, wanting to forget how the wedding portrait reminded him so much of those that it still hurt to think about.

After examining a few more strangely painted portraits, about six or seven pages worth, his smile slowly returned as a spark could be seen in his eyes. He was taking into account the improvement she seemed to make in what appeared to be five years.

Looking at a portrait in which she drew three girls in a dancing or something similar one a large flag, the other one with a strange object he did not know was a Color Guard show rifle, and the last one with a fake saber, all holding them in color guard posses. He slowly looked up and away from the picture and up to his friends smiling at the different things he was seeing in the strange portraits.

"She's quite an excellent painter…. It looks like she's done more and gotten better in short periods." He turned the page to find ones of nature with the girl who was facing life and death in one of their many spare room's own self-portraits charcoaled, pasteled, or penciled in. However, to him and the others it all seemed like some strange paint. Some of them in fact were with men who were strong looking, others with shirt off, or her wearing fancy dresses and dancing with nice tall men.

"She definitely is a teenager she seems to draw strong what I believe are men. More than a few times, if not quite frequently. It's kinda funny, the men in them seem to be holding a girl that looks oddly similar to her own self." He chuckles as he turns the page to one dated the same day she arrived only a strange date for the time of year. For some reason, out of all the pictures this one seems to entrance.

Crane's mind logically reckons it is with the incredible realistic quality the young woman seemed to paint the mountains and a lake. For she drew a girl wearing a outfit, that almost looked like those Wu the seamstress creates. Though, it was not her outfit nor the guy entirely on his own that caught his strange interests. It was how the man was holding his arms around her and her looking blissful in fact looked as if saying she was his girl and no one else's that caught this questionable interest of his.

After moments in Crane being caught in his own little world, having millions of feelings play along his heart like cords to music, his eyes were caught by the majesty of something else upon the parchment. Cranes eyes grew wider than before, even the object that caused a small grin easily hidden by the long extent of his beak. For the item or in this case drawn human being, that caused Crane to magically become entranced in this in particular sketch, was the being that looked so much like the dying woman in the spare room. Her eyes seemed so real like a painting of stilled time. Capturing his soul as her real eyes did the moment his eyes locked on the dying but glistening green eyes of that woman.

Yet not even him, a kung fu master, and man for that matter could understand the possibility of what these feelings could mean. Nor, would he enjoy knowing what they were, if he ever scanned the meaning behind them.

Actually, the man that this girl drew looked quite familiar to himself and he knew it. Yet it was different, the eyes were so familiar, it hurt his heart to think whom they reminded him of from long ago.

Maybe it was the silk-penciled black hair that made him think there were similarities to the himself and the crane he was thinking about. Maybe what a human would call the taper cut, the seemingly shaded skin indicating the man was tanner then the girl, the strong robustness and hold he had of the girl. It could have been, the strong face that would have a look that told others she was his girl that gave the similarities to that single crane it hurt to think the figure looked sorta like. It could be the dark bold round eyes, the large devilish lips and tall structure that were all triggering old memories of those who departed from life many years ago that brought back memories of how he was and how he compared himself to his eldest brother.

Whatever it was puzzled him and made him feel at awe with the world from the picture that seemed so real. He had to admit it was the best of any of her drawings almost a window of time itself. The hold the sketched guy had of the medium height woman in the picture, caused him utter jealousy for no reason which confused his already aching head more.

It seemed the hold and closeness the two were drawn together fascinated Crane, pulling him into the photo to slip further into fantasy then he thought was possible at such a moment. However, he had to admit since her arrival he found himself more often slipping into his own mind if not paying less attention to things other than her heath and well-being, which made sense at the same time of confusing him.

Nevertheless, he guessed with the promise he made her that night she came to them, it was only logical he worried like this, if not cared for the strange animal.

Déjà vu hit him when he thought about how the rolling steep gorgeous mountains seemed all too familiar, like a long forgotten dream, or place he had once been. The picture itself almost seemed like an image from a long forgotten memory with his family when they were still alive.

Though, all this wonderment, ceased when once again he peered into those snare trap of drawn eyes, as dangerous as her real ones. The simple boldness in the sketched eyes of the girl drew him out of his short entrancement only to pull him back in, to only look in those and remember the stormy night when the wind howled and rain had stopped. His memory of how he held the dying woman, much like he had his twin brother when he died before his eyes not having a chance to survive like the rest of his family. Remembering his wings caressing her wet cold bleeding body in his wings, as those sparkling green eyes faded and gently fell into the sleep where he was scared she would never wake from.

All of this made him examine the picture for a longer time the most.

Crane felt embarrassed when he jumped himself out of the daze, happy that the others were looking at many other strange objects such as an object that said Nook and was as large as a roof tile.

He felt more uncomfortable to the thought that he was out of the world in his own mind for so long that he could possibly have slight drool on his face, from the long period he was unresponsively reflecting in his own deep void of thought.

Letting out a relieved sigh, when he realized he had no such thing along his face to cause any embarrassment. The fact that his friends were around, and could have noticed the fact that he was in the abyss of the mind, mortified him. He did not want to deal with the questions of what he was thinking about.

Only one of this group of warriors and friends knew about his family and that horrendous night when he was ten years old, and he was going to try keeping it that way. He wasn't going to let his friends treat him sympathetically over that night, he did not even want to talk about it, things still hurt and confused him about everything that happened back then. The fact that he out of all his family members made it out confused him even more.

Responding to his fear of being caught thinking about her or his family, Crane simply coughed to inform everyone that he was to say something. Though he moved the strange journal to the side, as if to pass it on, telling everyone he was done examining it.

However, the motion was hiding the fact that he wanted nothing more than to get away from that notebook and in particularly that photo that captured his soul for a few moments it was too real and sent to many emotions and memories he long toiled to forget, for him to deal with tonight. Such feelings of intrigue in her entirely or the jealousy for a simple portrait, were childish and not unnecessary with the questions his friends and him were facing.

"This one looks fairly new I think she just drew this one not that long ago… Well I mean it's dated similarly to the night she arrived." He passes around the journal again, glad to have it out of his hands.

Everyone examines her drawing with different looks on their face; none thinking the male figure looked like anyone they knew nor any differently.

"Are we sure her name is Annalice? Though, it's written several times in here, well… I mean it's so strange and…well…um…quiet weird… it could be someone similar she drew and made up or maybe a nickname." He suggest while asking Po and the others, before shrugging his shoulders as gesture to his own uncertainties, confused every bit to everything like everyone else.

Noticing the blank faces, and questionable un-sureties upon their faces, Crane simply sighs and looks at some weird cloth item as he shrugs his shoulders. Taking in a deep breath and sighing once again, releasing a large chunk of air as he sinks into the ground out of the headache everything was causing him. He falls in to the abyss of though, where he attempted to hide the memories so long ago that were like ghosts that haunted him every time he thought of that night. The sights he saw the sounds, it all made him look to the distance, his amber eyes glazing over attempting to rid the memories and return to usual caring happy self.

"Don't ask me I'm just observing." Po shrugs holding a box, one of many that contained small pieces of hard parchment with strange images on them and numbers printed on them strangely. "But is it not a possibility… I mean think of it, like Monkey said she might not even be from this world." Largely emphasizing in tone and volume of his voice the exciting possibility the newcomer could bring.

"Well I'm sure we can say these items are clothes," Tigress states after a long five minutes of silence, she grabs the shorts and a tank top with strange bumps made out of squishy material like a pillow, covered by the fabric, yet forming where woman's breast should be if this was a top like she was guessing.

"Hey what's this?" Viper asks as she points to the cylinder can with a strange thin cap on it. She wraps the end of her tail around the can to attempt to read the strange writing on top of it.

She turns it around in her tail and tries to read the strange language, finding the first minute a difficult time, but as she relaxed she felt if not heard a strange presence tell her "Listen to your heart, read with your heart and not what is your knowledge of words.'

She closes her eyes, hearing this strange manly voice speak to her so kindly repeating the same words until they disappeared in an echoing blur. She begins feeling care and concern in this man's voice before it vanished completely. Although, she could not explain exactly what the obvious emotions in his voice was for.

Slowly she begins to open her beautiful sky blue eyes, finding with shock that like nothing she ever experienced before she can suddenly read the contents of the can.

"Use for self defense against any on coming attackers. Instructions: Spray near eyes of attacker. This will temporarily blind an attacker and give you time to run, get help, and or flee. Warning only temporary, keep out of heat and store at room temperature, do not spray in your own eyes. If you use this product it is greatly suggested after spraying attacker to run, call the cops and get help."  
>"Well that answers your question" Tigress stated with a slight smirk, wondering what exactly spray was.<p>

"Hmm weird it says it's called pepper spray but it doesn't seem to have any pepper inside it from what the words ingredients say."

Everyone at that moment shrug their shoulders, each feeling like laughing it was weird for something to be called pepper spray whatever spray was, and not be apparently made out of peppers itself.

As the room quieted down everyone in the room was quick to look at other items in from the large bag, all extremely curious to what they can find out about her. So far they knew she was artistic, seemed to care for her family, and carred about her own well being when defending herself.

Somehow, Monkey found a strange purple devise, that when he hit the strange white circle had a strange image and words 'I want Candy.' The words that kept switching bellow it said 'Bow Wow Wow' then would quickly change to 'The Best of Bow Wow Wow' similar to the bold letters could be found on the portrait on the inside of this devise. A portrait with the shirtless man with a haircut that looked like a roosters and a girl sprawled along his body holding him as if to keep him, as he stretched out in the sun. Though nothing happened, as he pushed several buttons many other things came up, though nothing happened nor was heard like iPods usually are, if the headphones are attached.

Around the same time, Tigress and Po grabbed together a strange item, which appeared to be a head bend with long string coming from the end of the small circles. The inner part of these strange circles seemed squishy like pillows and just as comfortable as one. Someone from the modern time human earth would think it was funny they had no clue what this item was and the strange item Monkey was trying to figure out went hand in hand, one did not work without the other attached.

Angelic, if she could witness the scene first hand, would become quite pleased about the fact that the three figures set her Android Inspire touch screen smart phone followed by her iPod down on the ground gently not at all cracking it or damaging the frames. Though if she were in the room, she would only groan at the idea that this action would bring her countless questions and stress to explain to the creatures, then they were worth to even have in her possession in the strange new world.

There was a strange set of shoes that to the occupants the clothing item itself was weird. For one thing, shoes, if worn in China were wood like sandals. Yet here there were heeled things, that reminded them of a sharp spear or dangerous spike attached to something that shaped her type of foot, and another that was a strange sort of fabric, closed toe, with strange strings attached to the middle made them wonder what the use of such shoe was. The strange spiked shoes were turquoise blue with ruffled what appeared to be mimicking flowers at the toe opening, and the strange spiked objected appeared hallow after further examination.

Every item presented its own different challenge to figuring out the use or what in fact it was. Even the idea of wearing something to protect ones feet, or being worn as an accessory in such a way, was an extremely foreign idea to them, and to their own knowledge was not one practiced in this world of Earth.

The strange item Mantis began to examine moments later was a large rectangle slightly smaller his body length, but almost as long, was quite an interesting item. It was made out of some strange ruff material, black with several eye-catching phrases, colors, pictures and shapes on its front. While inside several small pieces or a bendy glass thin, smooth textured items of all different colors wording and marks were closely examined by his curious eyes. Especially one in particular, which held a decent not as good of a facial portrait of the girl. This one held wording he too could not read until he opened his heart and eyes to see what was in front of him all along.

The words on the front of this strange item was quiet comical to his mind, some said "Pow", "Peace", "Invisible Woman", "Closed", "Broken", "Y Shop", "My heart is", "Hold the phone…" whatever a phone is he thought before continuing reading the phrase along the strange material. "he said what!", "Closed? What are they thinking?... They weren't.", "Much to her dismay fire engine red was out of stalk!", "Did you see her? …. Who?... The invisible woman!... No-that doesn't make sense…. Pshhah….", Fashion police are foiled who is this well dressed dame?" He finished reading the text along the front laughing, there were several pictures along with them but it seemed the words that were so strange to him in their own sense were indeed comical.

When he understood how to read the strange language, he began looking at the cards. One with something like a large pink ribbon said Visa, to the side, in big bold blue letters said Bank of America, another with pink and orange colors and white bubbly circles said 'Clare's, a silvery one that in small letters had the logo to the last object on it stated 'Icing', the Yellow one with writing on it more flimsy then the rest stated 'Bi-Mart', two more being the exact same card had strange pictures of a blue item with two circles on either side and some strange windows around a box like shape on black what appeared to be wheels, and in big letters said Gas Card with small symbols 76 in a big red circle, another stated 'Regal Movie Theater Club Membership Rewards Card', and the one above the card with a decent portrait of the girl said Winegarley's Coffee and Ice cream. Most of all the strange items by reading the words on what he guessed were called cards; he found strange numbers and words that all had her name printed on the front, along with her signature on the back. Though he did not understand not know the purpose of such items.

The content on the cards that was within the clear sleeve was quite interesting. It gave all sort of information, such as her eye color which some reason said brown, although they all clearly saw green eyes and not brown when they first saw her. To other information that did not make sense with obvious dates on it, such as what the word 'dob' meant. Most everything about the use of the cards was quite foreign and he did not need to even address this to the group to make them see how foreign it actually was.

Only forty minutes passed into the setting of the sun, before Shifu sat up stretching with his muscles with a groan and audible cracking noises of the releasing of stress within them. Sighing as he watches his students, all who one by one quickly look to him for what he is about to say.

"I think it's best we just save the rest until the girl wakes. I do not believe her to be a threat to any of us, from what this has revealed. I never believed hr to be a threat to us and am more than positive she was is scared from what happened to her…. Though she is strange, she did not seem like the type to do much harm to anyone." Taking a gleam at Tigress, who looked back over the room that was out of sight with a look of empathy and understanding to what her adoptive father was quietly saying to her.

She knew the message was she would most likely have to look out of her around town if she choose to stay. Knowing exactly how people of the village would treat her, a girl who was such a strange creature with fear like they had once treated herself. Though if the she was in the presence of any of Tigress's friends, she had an idea if the villagers had fears, their fears would not be as horrid as they had been with her in the orphanage.

"I believe she is a great visitor from somewhere that is a long distance from here. Although I don't quite know where, except from what the plastic item Mantis showed me that says Washington License, where ever that may be. We do not know where it tis she came from, other then that info. If it does in fact help anything. Though we shall have to wait for any answers until the day, she wakes and is willing to give us all the information we require about these…these… Material objects."

"What do you want us to do Master?" Tigress asked bowing to her teacher and father.

"Hu I think you all should get rest from this long day, put the items that appear to be clothes in a dresser or chest, and allow her to explain the items from this strange bag or that were on her body when we found her later after she wakes." Shifu pauses, and looks to the door that was currently illumining candle light to the outside hall revealing the long path to her room. "That is if she ever wakes or makes it." He grumbled before slowly beginning to walk in deep thought looking glumly to the ground, shuffling his feet as he walked, disturbed by many things he was not revealing, nor thinking about for notable time.

He regretted to say the words but fact was fact, they had never known how to treat the girl let alone to take care of her wounds. She was obviously dying, only finally seemingly stabilized. However long that will and could last, before nothing else could be done to save her and she would die before them an unknown stranger to these lands.

The funny thing was as his students bowed their heads and followed his order, the distant wind gently blowing outside told him everything was not as it appeared. Something in the wind was telling him the girl would make it. Maybe it was the way it blew, or the seemingly identical way it sounded like the way his old friend told him there are no accidents before leaving the world behind.

Nevertheless, for now only time would tell. Yet every one of the Jade Palace occupants could only sit, worry and impatiently wait for their prayers to be answered, and the young female to survive. All they could do was wait to hear the final results of her bodies condition.

The next few days would become a constant struggle of live for Anna.

Her dreams for one thing no longer consisted of the man that she dreamed of who always helped her since she could remember. The man, who this past year filled her dreams more and made her sleep peacefully.

Instead, they returned to those nightmares with that laughter of a man so evil it felt like death. Everything felt bone chilling and real, as if they were not just dreams. She felt helpless to the voice, as she had every nightmare that plagued her sleeping dreams more than a good dream. He felt like he had a hold of her heart and was squeezing it until it popped.

She wanted relief she wanted sanity. Then he disappeared with a scream, and warning threat from her hearing, till it was a distant murmur "Don't you worry Annalice I'll be back to end this." He chuckle echoed and made her shake. Then as she cradled herself for safety from his beating, she felt soft warms hands upon hers cooling her mind. Helping her dreams be filled with what should be normal dreams compared to her nightmares she had since she was young.

Though as soon as the man disappeared, and the warm hands were no longer holder her or near her, her happy warm dreams slowly ended. She felt her life slip, her will bent, the man with the blood red eyes and smell of death had his hold of her once again, filling every fiber of her being with fear and worry.

She knew he was not going to let go until her final buzzer rang. All she could do was wait and wonder in her own mind questioned exactly when and where everything going to end?

Outside her body, the struggle was just as hard as the mental war plaguing her mind. The seven Kung Fu Masters and the three doctors were doing their very best to save her life, over and over again. Though, as days came where the tasks seemed easier to do each day, the moment they thought themselves complete, things with her own body would take a turn for the worst. It did not seem like they would have any type of relief from her bodies' instability to stabilize completely.

As the days dragged on, it seemed much work on Anna's part in her unconscious state would need to be accomplished by her own mind to return with life and her body to begin to live again.

They knew she was stressfully fighting her own battle for life, and miraculously holding on, they only did not know how far her holding on to life stretched. For it was beyond her subconscious dreams.

In the shadows, way out in the distant land, far beyond the mountains and valleys, sat a man cloaked in black with glowering blood red eyes and a deep rumbling groan with his devilishly handsome yet evil smile stating "Yes!" Sitting on a polished thrown, in the dark cavernous fortress of a castle he watched the reflection in the large mirror along the wall, as his plans were finally succeeding.

There he watched the progress he was making on the girl he was trying to kill since her birth, the only child of the descendants he ever could touch and tear the life apart. The one girl who was an unnecessary nuisance to end, and at last was mostly at his leisure to harm. For now, it seemed things were going his way, if only those Kung Fu warriors and her own soul would give up already and stop fighting the feeble fight.

If only the man behind the cloak had learned, the girl did not give up that easily, especially to the voice with the laugh it feared. She was going to hold on till heaven called for her. And that's exactly what was planned for her.

Little did her own unconscious mind know, yet hoped, that this like so many battles she had to face in her life she would once again foil his plot to end her so quickly. She was destined to live; besides she had a heavenly presence backing her up and keeping her strong as he always had. For in her heart she knew a week after fighting, she could not hold on any longer, and her own vision began to see the glowing heavenly light.

The wicked torture the crewman with the haunting voice had on her was too much, her subconscious self was weak and barley able to hold herself up, form his beatings.

Then she heard him scream in anger and slowly fade away, enraged by something she could not understand, she heard his cussing and threats until they faded into nothingness. Until the sound washed away into the calming sounds of the tender wind and gentle rocking waves of the beach at her families old property. It took over all sounds of the wicked plaguing voice as it always had, and her eyes slowly opened to find she was at the place where she always felt at peace.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared before her on the large water front rock covered here and there in barnacles. Gasping as the light faded to what her eyes beheld. For their standing in the sunlight smiling at her with that courageously devilishly handsome smile; stood the tall handsome blond. Exactly the man she had drawn before her flee for her life, except without black hair. For this slightly tan beach boy muscular hunk was a young adult, slightly older then herself in comparison, and most of all was her guardian angel.

"Hay-O, help me I'm scared." She cried as she looked to his handsome eyes, she was not ready for death, she knew that, but most of all she wanted this wicked voice out of her head. She had no clue of the connection of her dreams or the angel; all of it she always thought was her own fantasy she made up. She only knew that they were the good and evil of her dreams, the prince and the evil mist, and he drove away the evil the nights he was there, protecting her from it every time he was around.

He only smiled and with a familiar voice that reminded her of that amber-eyed man she felt so calm in the hold of before slipping into this torturous abyss.

Her guardian angel spoke with the most trusting voice "Don't worry Annie; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Don't leave me!" She cried tears streaking her unconscious dream face.

"I'll never leave Annie, as long as I can keep you alive I will never leave you."

Her mental self grasped him, as his body covered her, providing a light in the darkness, where she would be hidden from the evil that was after her. He would protect her like always, for he was the one that sent her family and best friend's younger sister for her, and he would be the one to protect her mind the rest of the way, as he had done and was assigned to do since she was born.

Though, he could not do this on his own. He knew exactly who the figure whose touch helped her dreams was, for not too long ago in his dying hours was it he who prayed in dying breaths for a young boy that hands had become those of adults to be saved no matter what. Now as he covered the young girl who he watched over like a protective older brother. His own tear reflected on what she would not have had without his prayer for someone other than her, where she would be, and most of all where the man whose blood was equal to the blood within Hay-O's once living body would be without his help or prayer.

It was after all his prayer for a young boy's life that in the end saved two souls completely. As the saying goes God makes a two people with plans to make each other whole and complete, without the other both would have faded into time. His last action in life, which he prayed to a God he did not believe in, in a God he accepted in his dying breaths, saved more than his family and him could have hoped for, for the action made him the soul guardian of Annalice. He only hoped the man no longer a boy, would be able to realize how he helped her sooner than he was, for he could not hold the evil off in this world forever. He would need help.

Nodding his head as he watches her memories for the hundredth time, he happily notes that she had no clue how the ordeal she was trying to survive from was a event he was forced to allow happen. For she was destined to come to this world, she needed to prepare for the battle ahead in years to come. Everything with her friends, to the sick homicidal maniacs, to the friends they kill, and even the teens going to the pond was all part of a bigger plan then she would know for some time. For it was just about time one of her kind came back to fight the evil that survived those years ago. It was time for the hidden gems to glow again like the forgotten ages they once had glowed.

Only the angels who helped her escape here knew this was all part of her destiny and road to the reasons for her need to survive since birth. She has the ability to stop what has started again; she had the ability to end a war from reaching home. At her current age and time of life, she was not yet ready. But, with proper training, she would become ready to face a threat to two worlds.

All he could do was smile and hold her. Praying that when the time came his girl would be able to see the world as an adult and face the fears like one, instead of the child he still saw inside her scared to bits.

No one could have prevented the seven teens being hunted by mad men. For any choices they made in the last few days of their Freshman year, would have brought her or any one of her friends to this world. For this was something planned for the seven of them since the beginning of their lives.

Now this young girl was in the fragile passing days as capably defenseless as a premature baby, could only survive on the prayers of those around her.

This young woman needed to grow as an adult and grow gracefully to her full adult hood. For the life, she thought she knew was changed the minute her friends and her had decided to journey to a pond that she and the boys knew had disappearances occurring in it. For such a journey that was written in the stars marked the beginning of a long awaited destiny about to come true.

For now, all that could be marked was her body's personal battle for life and victory to live the one day more each passing day.

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA….<em>

_Ok another reason it took me so dang long to present this, was I was like should I present him, should I not. Etc…. Then it was a similar war when thinking if I should introduce Hey-O slightly… (I know stupid name, but you will see why I named him this… Here is a hint, she pronounces the name wrong ;)_

_Now things you probably are asking yourself that I'm going hehehe about on my end with a evil laugh…._

_1) WHO THE HECK IS THE GUARDIAN ANGEL? WHY ADD HIM IN?_

_~Well everyone, here's the thing, he's been a main character to begin with… I mean you had to wonder why she fell asleep in the vehicle and didn't wake up? Hu? He's been in the plot since day one, you'll see why I have him._

_~Who is he? Well that's for me to know and you to find out… Though I would like to hear your guesses and see if anyone guess correctly, it won't be long before it is answered well sorta answered ;) don't worry it will be answered just not completely for a while, I'll just be stating things that should let you know what's coming…. ANYWAYS Any guesses as to who Hay-O is? Ok well maybe you can't exactly guess it, but I'm telling you give it a shot… I know it will be fun to see what readers think he is, I'm laughing on my end thinking about it._

_2)Where the heck did this cloaked red eyed guy come in? What happened to her having good dreams? WHAT!_

_~ Ok I'm laughing now, cause that's the thing I wasn't going to tell you guys in the first two chapters, yeah her life is more complicated then it seems. Though, I won't tell you yet if he's the main antagonist, I will see what you think… Ok I know blood red eyes are over used, but hey I couldn't resist, anyways when you find out what he is I'm sure you'll be like oh wait yeah that fits him…_

_Besides the dream thing… Well that's a little thing I did as an author that I was surprising you with here… No more than that, because the nightmares are going to get worst, and I'm just saying there a major part and this is all I'll say about them._

_So…._

_3) WHAT! You killed off Crane's family?_

_~Shrugging shoulders right now…. Well I had to tell you a bit about his past, this is part of the main story after all… I had to introduce alot of the main concepts now that she's in the world of Kung Fu Panda…. Anyways yep I'm creating his past a little more open to know what it was before the janitor gig… I mean shouldn't there be reason he seems more quiet at times… At least to me… Anyways I just love the character_

_Well that's all the questions I can think of, I could state something about the war, but I'll do that in another chapter…. For now this is all I have to say. Well I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but I had to have something to describe how they save her and such, and it was necessary for little things latter on to have, so I hope you don't mind, don't worry the rest of the story wont' be entirely like this chapter._

_SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?_

_Please feel more then free to add this story to favorites, and/or subscribe._

_If you like my style of writing or my other stories, feel very happy to subscribe to my me or add me to your favorites._

_As for when I will update next… That all depends on you, the sooner I get 2 reviews the sooner you will find out what happens to Annalice in this new world.. As for the rest… Well I best be going, I will see you around next post, and stay tuned this is one exciting story… I know you will absolutely enjoy this, I'm going to leave you with questions and exciting things that will make you bight your nails till the very end, so stay tuned ;) :)._

_Thank you for being such wonderful readers farewell! :)_


End file.
